


Ninth Symphony

by Alys_Brauer, MirellaPryce



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 3 am plots, Don't take most of this seriously, Gen, I CAN write things that don't break hearts!, Look Ma, Mostly the letter A though, SHAMELESS ABUSE OF THE LETTERS A AND H, band au, for now, maybe some, or any of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys_Brauer/pseuds/Alys_Brauer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where The Guardians are a band at the top of their game, and Pitch Black is a fallen star willing to do anything to reclaim his former power, it may be up to one youtube rising star with quite a bit of talent and snowflake stickers to remind them all what music is really about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inappropriate Napping Places

Shouts filled the air. To anyone outside the room, it may have sounded like a blood bath was occurring behind the door of studio 9. Then again, it was not unusual for it to seem like blood would soon be spilt in that particular studio. In fact, those inside the studio were subjected to noise like this on a daily basis, but one in particular had taken to sleeping through the recurring cacophony. This particular argument had been going on for far too long, and there were more productive things to be doing. For Sandy, this meant a nice nap on the couch he had brought into the studio for just such occasions. Some might have seen this action as a bit odd, but Sandy was known to be able to sleep through anything - including yet another screaming match between the two other men in the room.

 

While Sandy might have dropped off to blissful oblivion, not all other parties in the room were so at ease. On the sidelines, the one lady present, and lead singer Toothiana, was flitting between the choice to either intervene or keep out of what seemed to be yet another pointless argument between the bassist and guitarist of this group. While this was indeed an everyday occurrence, today’s argument felt more heated somehow.

 

"Oh come _on_ _!_ I know you're nicknamed after the damned thing, but you can't honestly believe that old wives' tale!" Usually Aster’s Australian accent could melt butter, but today it just grated on the nerves of everyone around. "Spring happens after _Easter_! Everyone knows that ya bloody Grounghog."

 

The ‘Groundhog’, though in fact he was in actual fact a rather short man, only crouched further in on himself. The scowl on his face, the way he bared his teeth, as well as the amount of hair on his arms, made him look more than a little animalistic. "'s got more brains than you've got. Only one thing _bunnies_ are good for," the little man spat back in a thick Irish brogue.

 

This time Toothiana did step forward. She stood in front of the Aussie just as it looked like he was about to throttle the rodent-like man and kick his guitar stand.  Holding a tanned hand to his chest, she reached out her other for good measure in case Groundhog chose to go on the actual offensive, rather than just spit out words.

 

The short man just sneered up at both of them and laughed. "And I'm sure Tooth here is an expert on your particular extracurriculars Bunnymund."

 

The screech that followed did include bloodshed this time, and several red faced profanities. Sandy actually lifted his head at the higher pitched screams and watched, vaguely intrigued as the violent storm of colour that was Toothiana beat their lead guitarist's ass out the door.

 

"If I _ever_ see your face again-" the woman started, the wrath of Shiva in her eyes. She never got the chance to finish that threat, because Groundhog was limping down the hall and shouting back his own string of curses.

 

Unfortunately, their manager came down the hall just in time to see him storming away. "Groundhog?” the older man stared in surprise at the other man’s stormy face and limping gait. “Greg! Come back here!" The short and hairy man didn't turn back though, he didn’t even pause. Staring for another minute, the North’s face darkened and he turned his back as well, a flurry of what could only be presumed to Russian curses rumbling forth. When his angry gaze fell on the guilty parties, Tooth at least had the decency too look away, though she did not look the least bit ashamed. Still, that didn't stop the manager from glaring at his bassist.

 

"I say good riddance mate! We don't need that lousy muskrat!" came the defiant response, even before the elder man said anything. Despite just having lost their lead guitarist, the Aussie didn't seem at all phased by the matter. If anything, he was triumphant. Probably because it was his fault to begin with.

 

"No? Do you play guitar then Bunny?" The burly man asked, Russian accent particularly thick through the beard and anger. The bassist's shoulders slumped minutely, but it was enough to show the Russian that at least the arrogant young man knew he was in trouble. "I thought not," he muttered, mostly to himself.

 

"Tooth, you take up keyboard now for main melody.” There was no pause for further rebukes. There was a mess to clean up, so it was straight back to business. “I will find substitute in mean time. No exceptions," he said pointing at all of them. He would not have any of them fighting him, even if The Guardians were a headstrong group. Rather than agreement, he got grumbles and a high moan of despair from his main singer and resident prima donna. That was as close as he was going to get to a yes from a band at the top of their game, and The Guardians with their multiple hits on the top 40, was definitely at the top of their game.

 

Just for good measure, he also texted Groundhog asking him to come back, yet again. He could easily guess from the blood he'd seen on his vocalist's rings though, that this would be a much longer spat than usual. This was more than annoying because they had a tour coming up in a few months. Without a guitar player they might as well stop calling themselves a band, or their songs music, as it was impossible to maintain any kind of melody or decent performance if his singer was stuck behind a keyboard. The Russian shook his head at that thought, but his attention was drawn back to his phone as it dinged, indicating a text. He sighed with relief. If Groundhog was at least answering his texts then things couldn't be that-

 

All the colour drained again when he saw the message and who it was from.

 

- **Meet me in my office immediately North.**

**M**

 

This could not be good.

 

He played the role of the good manager though, and did as his producer commanded. Several minutes and one lonely elevator trip later had him at the top of the building and standing outside the office of one of the strongest men in the record industry. With a deep breath, North stepped in without unnecessary announcement and came face to face with... the back of a chair behind a desk. If there was one thing the head of Man in the Moon Records liked to be, it was elusive.

 

"I just received a very upsetting email North. Apparently your guitarist has gone and quit again. What is that now? Three times in just as many months?" These weren't questions.

 

"Yes, well, Greg is bit of handful. He will come back soon though Manny, and then all will be fine for concert." North honestly wished he could believe half of what he was saying. He valued his job though, and part of his job was painting an optimistic picture for his boss. He was nothing if not imaginative.

 

The immediate response was a snort of laughter. That could have just as easily been because of something from whatever video Manny was playing on his tablet. He couldn't really see what was on the screen, but it looked like YouTube. North couldn’t help but wonder how grave this conversation could be if his producer had his attention so clearly divided. North hoped that it was something on the screen that was making Manny laugh, unfortunately, it would have been a lot easier to convince of that if the sound hadn't been shut off. 

 

No. Manny was just laughing at him.

 

"Not to worry Nick," he chuckled. It was a damn good thing they were friends, or else the laugh might actually be as horrifying as it sounded. "Greg O'noch is gone for good this time. He will never play in this town, or under any respectable label, ever again."

 

North shivered. It was very rare that Manny made such a show of his power. Something must have happened during those emails, or else he'd have to believe that his boss was just being cruel on a whim. He never wanted to think of his boss like that, but sometimes he made it hard to see the man who made a thousand dreams come true and stars come to life. Before he could protest though, the man behind the chair held a hand up to stop and simply added, "I'll take care of everything." 

 

That was how Nicholas St. North was dismissed. With a wave and the returning volume of some YouTube cover album.


	2. Rise Again

_On today's episode of "Whatever Happened To - ?" we will be exploring the life and times of Pitch Black. Once the man who walked among the stars, and who conquered the music world in a terrifying show of talent and ambition he has since disappeared from the music scene. Today we'll go through who he was and where he is now._

 

"He's right here you fools!" a dark man hissed at the television screen, before holding the remote up to fast forward through the awful recording for the millionth time. PVR was a godsend sometimes, for a video tape would not have been able to endure such harsh treatment. Perhaps sitting in the dark would ruin his eye sight, but the dark was also what had kept him safe in his ruin. The dark reminded him more of the anticipation back stage at his shows, rather than the blinding lime light he had lost. He stopped the video at a random spot, although he already knew exactly what would be said. 

 

_“Then about six years ago, his career took a startling downward turn.”_

 

He was able to say the lines along with the exposé. Some may have called him obsessed, but he rather preferred to think of himself as determined. He couldn't afford distraction from the route he had chosen. He needed this constant reminder to keep him going; needed to be reminded of who he was.

 

_"He left Man in the Moon Studios to seek higher fame, and, it is rumoured, because of drastic artistic differences.”_

 

He fast forwarded once again through memorized clips of his few, still existing fans. It was hard to take any of them seriously when they raved about how his was music of the darkness in people's souls. It wasn't far off the mark to say his music had a darker tone to it, he would admit. A lot of what he had written was about life, and not a lot would be called pleasant. Then again, not a lot of his life had been particularly pleasant. In fact, he prided himself on the fact that all his songs had been _real,_ and not empty sugar pop. However morose some of his songs were, at least the emotions involved in writing them had meant something.

 

He could not forget what had happened.

 

_"Some diehard fans today even compare him to Greek legends, in which he reached too high only to fall with no hope of returning to former glory."_

 

Who had done this to him.

 

_"His leaving the Man in the Moon Studios, marked his fall from grace, as well as the signing, and rise of The Guardians."_

 

And what he would have to do to regain his fame.

 

_"So Pitch Black, how is retirement treating you?"_

 

_"I'm far from retired. I even plan on releasing a new album this next spring."_

 

Pitch spoke along with the recording, the familiar fire of resentment and ambition burning in his dark eyes.

 

_"Ah yes, and what is the name of your comeback album?"_

 

"By Any Means Necessary."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! Also not the protagonist! 
> 
> See you next week!
> 
> ~ Mirella and Alys


	3. Beautiful Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Protagonist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. We just wanted to thank everyone for reading, all the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. They really do mean a lot to us. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The little green light flickered to life, and the image cleared as the young man in front of the camera pulled back. He flashed a smile and pulled up his guitar from its resting place off screen beside him. "Hey YouTube. I've got an oldey for you all today. I know it's not my usual or original, but it was for Sophie's birthday last week, so bear with me and remember to tell me what you think. ArchersandFryingPans, this does not include either of you." He winked and laughed while plucking at the strings and beginning his song. 

 

Jesse McCartney definitely wasn't his first pick, but the Bennett's were practically family. So, when Soph had asked him to sing her something from her elementary school sweetheart of sorts, he couldn't help learning the chords and lyrics for "Because You Live." She had been overjoyed by his song choice at her birthday picnic that weekend, and had even threatened to marry Jack just for his voice. Jamie had only made things worse by saying it wasn't official until she kissed him. That had led to all the Overland and Bennett siblings running around the park like five year olds in a chase to kiss Jack. Really, Emma was the only one with any kind of excuse, since she was nine, but none of the rest of them could be made to feel ridiculous for playing on the jungle gym, even at ages 21, 19 and now 16.

 

"Jaaaaack!" The teenager cringed at the way his name was screeched. So much for getting everything in one recording. 

 

He huffed and shouted back, "I'm recording Emma! Can it wait?!" The door behind him creaked open. Apparently she was a lot closer than he had thought, and he hadn’t needed to shout after all. "Ah, sorry. I thought you were down the hall. What's up? Need to tweet that your big brother's annoying you with his awesome playing again?" Really, their parents should have probably been more concerned about their daughter's addiction to social networks. If anything, it at least would mean they could stop buying him data, since his kid sister was the only one who used it.

 

"No!" she whined, not liking the way Jack always teased her about the internet. "Marie's the worst! She just called to brag about getting the new Guardians cd! Jaaaaack!" she cried, and Jack could only bury his face in his hands. The only thing worse than his sister's internet addiction was her fanaticism about The Guardians. He swore that she had more feathers, greens and blues in her outfits every day to show her devotion to the singer of the band. The only good thing he'd seen from her obsession was the time Toothiana had done an oral hygiene promo. Their family dentist had been ecstatic to hear how well she took care of her teeth. "She's trying to take my place as president of our school's Guardians fan club!" The way she said it, you'd think there was more at stake than bragging rights. 

 

"What do you want me to do about it then Em? Why not ask mom or dad to pick up the cd for you before their date tonight?" Her eyes were pleading with him, and he knew that look immediately. "Oh no. No. Do you hear me Emma Jillian Mary Overland? No."

 

"But Jaaaaaaack!" Really, if she kept whining his name like that, he might begin to forget that his name only had one ‘a’ in it.

 

He shot a glare at her, hoping that might make her leave. "I'm not covering any of their music Emma," he said when she didn't seem to get the hint. "The Guardians is your thing. Just get mom to buy you the cd." As he said it, he groaned inwardly, knowing he'd regret it the moment she started blasting their latest annoying hits throughout the house. 

 

He caught a glance of the camera, and made to turn it off, knowing he'd have to scrap the entire take and try again later. He was vaguely aware of Emma's usual protests in the back of his mind: that he would actually make it big if he sang songs people knew; she couldn't be president if she was the same as her members; and his favourite, that if he didn't, then he clearly didn't love her and she would never speak to him again. More important than his imminent doom by little sister, however was the time flashing in the corner of the camera's display screen.

 

He had to bite back his curse when he realized just how late it was. "I'm not singing them Emma! Ask again on your birthday. If they come up with anything that doesn't fry my brain cells by then, I'll reconsider. Now get out! I've gotta get ready. You know the rules if mom and dad leave before I get back." He literally shoved her out while she recited rules about not playing in the kitchen, locking the door and so on. He ran a hand through bleached white hair, and was suddenly very glad he had changed into something presentable before he had tried recording. In a rush, he packed up his guitar, his fake ID that would get him into his gig, and the rest of the things he thought he might need.

 

Once that was done, he flew down the stairs, shouting at his mom that he'd be back in time for his parents' date, and ran out the door.

 

He was ready to get off YouTube.


	4. Vodkaaaaaaaaaa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North really doesn't get paid enough...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go back to the last chapter, you will find the origin of our tumblr username only-1-a.tumblr.com

Oh dear God, _why_?

 

Those words summed up North's day rather nicely. It had been so long since he'd been put in charge of auditions, that he had forgotten just how many people attempted to get all of the fame with none of the talent. Really, he'd expected much better than this when he'd received the list of hand-picked candidates from Mr. Moon's secretary that morning. His faith, it seemed, had been entirely misplaced. He doubted he would ever be able to listen to some of the audition songs without cringing ever again.

 

"Thank you!" he called to the delusional hopeful on stage. He was immensely thankful the poor man had heard him over his own screeching. "We'll be in touch," he promised with a smile that didn't meet his eyes.

 

 Once upon a time, all his smiles had been genuine, and he'd been honest about when he didn't want people or what hopefuls could do in order to improve and perhaps get a second shot. As he crossed off another name from his list with more violence than the last, he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to that adventurous and ambitious version of himself.

 

"Next!" he shouted once the last man had left the stage. When no one else stepped up though, he blinked and looked up from his page to inspect the stage. "Number 34!" he called again, still to no avail. He flipped the page and found there was actually no next page. Well, that wasn't quite true; there was another page. Only, it was a flyer for a bar of some sort. Had he really gotten through everyone already? How could there have not been a single decent guitar player amongst the entire lot? North rubbed his face with one large hand and took another glance at the bar ad. It was only four now, but the place was close and Value Vodka Saturday was sounding really good right then. 

 

With no one else coming, North packed up his stuff, and made a quick exit through the door. He found the bar easily enough, just a few blocks from the studio. The lady at the door didn't even check his ID, although she did give him an odd look. He ignored it, knowing it was probably due to the early hour, but _she_ hadn’t been forced to listening to caterwauling all day. A little to his dismay, as he entered what he had hoped to be a haven, more screeching met his ears. With a sigh, North jumped to the rather safe conclusion, that he had entered a karaoke bar. Despite the desire to hightail it out of there with that realization, he resigned himself to a seat at the bar and flagged down the bar tender for the bottle. He'd been putting up with noise that people called music for years, at least here, it was supposed to be bad and he had alcohol to numb the pain; vodka made everything better.

 

Half a bottle later and the 'singing' still had not gotten any better. He wasn't even sure at this point what people were supposed to be singing, and he wasn't entirely certain it was just the alcohol doing that. Another half of the bottle had his head on the bar and the beautiful reprieve from anymore wannabe stars. Karaoke was over, and sometime before whatever loud, poorly tuned group came up, he hoped someone would have the decency to kick him out.

 

For the moment however, he let himself be lulled by the lovely guitar being played. It was nice that the bar would give its patrons time to relieve their ear drums, before the main show. The CD they had playing was actually quite nice…He found it odd however, that the speakers by the stage were so much clearer than the others around him. 

 

After much disconnected thought on the matter, North peeled his head up a few inches from the bar and turned to face the stage. There was a boy there. He could make that much out through the haze of smoke and alcohol clouding his vision, and he was going through some pretty complicated riffs from the sound of things. The title "Cliffs of Dover" crossed his mind briefly. More time passed, and he found he was just as capable of watching the show with his head on the bar top, and it involved far less effort. It would be a sticky removal later, but it was far easier than keeping his head up right at this moment.

 

The boy kept playing, and at times, North even hummed along to the songs he knew. Whoever they had playing on stage even made some less pleasant songs far more tolerable. He closed his eyes for just a little while and when he opened them again, the boy was gone. 

 

North sat up abruptly, and cursed as he felt his skin and hair ripping. More than that, he cursed the disappearance of the young man on stage. It had just occurred to him that this kid could be the new talent he had been looking for, and now he was gone. He stood and wobbled towards the stage. He may have been a little tipsy, but he knew he had to sign this kid, and would not stop until he did.


	5. Star Struck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, what a pretty little thing

Imbeciles! All of them! 

 

Pitch tore through his sound equipment, and cursed the day he'd thought anyone else could be expected to set things up properly. It was an unfortunate truth that if you wanted something done properly, you had to do it yourself. Years of experience had taught him to expect this though; whether you were at the top or the bottom, it was always best to show up early and fix whatever mess the sound crews had made.

 

The unfortunate circumstance in this case was that the downward turn in his career had forced him back to bar gigs. If he didn't know this particular location to be a prime venue for music agent recruitment, he would never have subjected himself to the torture of performing after karaoke singers. At least this place had a better appreciation for classics, and music with meaning, so he fit in well. It was also gratifying that while the bar staff was idiotic, they at least appreciated who he was, and fully realized that they should be thankful he had agreed to be the main performance for the evening.

 

Just as he was almost done setting up the equipment the way it was _supposed_ to be done, Pitch noticed the music drifting from the stage was familiar, quite familiar. It was one of the songs from his last album, and had not received the recognition it had truly deserved. Whoever was on stage right now though… well, they had apparently noticed its worth, and was thankfully doing it some justice. 

 

The former star peeked around the corner to see just what kind of karaoke hopeful was worthy of his last precious song. He was surprised by what he saw; the young man on stage looked to be no more than a boy. He had white hair for such a young face, most likely dyed, and a guitar played by exceptional fingers. Eventually his song came to an end, and the boy stayed on stage for another song and then another. He only played a few more songs, and no more of them were his, but none of them were annoyingly popular hits.

 

In the past, he had refused to take any young talents under his wing. No one had been worthy of his guidance at the time. Now, however, given his upcoming comeback album, maybe it was time to invest in someone new. It could be mutually beneficial; both of them could get out of this slum hole and he would receive the recognition that he deserved.

 

When the boy gave a sheepish bow, Pitch positioned himself by the side of the stage where the crew would have directed him to leave by. This boy was obviously so much more than another horrendous yodeller, and he obviously knew who Pitch was already. What harm would it do him to get to know the lad as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pitch...Pitch no, stop being a creeper


	6. Lucky Little Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Jack Frost's turn to shine and be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry we didn't update last week. I literally realised on our way back from our trip away. It was a holiday where we are. That counts as an excuse right?
> 
> Enjoy the latest chapter!

**Chapter 6**

"You can do this. They’ll love you." Maybe it was a little creepy to be giving himself a pep talk in the bathroom mirror, but he was already nervous and he'd only walked through the door five minutes ago. The girl who checked his ID at the door had already looked at him skeptically, and Jack’s imagination had started playing all possible worst case scenarios until she handed it back. As if that wasn't bad enough, when he'd explained that he was the opening act that night, the girl had said in no uncertain terms that she _would_ castrate him if he messed this up for Pitch Black. So no pressure. No pressure at all.

 

Taking another deep breath, he flashed himself a winning grin and hoped it looked more real to others than it felt to him. With that, he convinced himself to leave the bathroom, after washing hopefully all the grunge off of his fingers. He didn't want to damage his baby after all. Jack made a beeline for the spot where the staff member, who had directed him in, had told him to leave his stuff.

 

It was still a little early yet, but Jack pulled his guitar out anyway, and ran his hand over the snowflake sticker on the face of the wood. It wasn't the first sticker, and heavens knew this baby was not his first love, Vanessa, but the sentiment was still there. The young man took a deep breath again, closed his eyes and let the snowflake work its magic. 

 

He was about to perform in front of an actual audience. 

 

He was playing as the opening act to Pitch Black at one of the most influential music bars in town. 

 

He was getting paid to do what he loved.

 

He was Jack Frost, and he was here to have fun.

 

Jack grinned, and ran his hand over the snowflake sticker one more time, whispering a quick thank you, to wherever the sticker's magic came from. After that, he took some time to warm up, and quadruple check that he knew his set...and his chords...and lyrics. Better to be prepared. This could be his big break, and he wasn’t going to screw it up.

 

He was eventually drawn out of his trance by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a few people watching him. For one horrifying moment, he thought someone may have realized something was wrong with his ID. Then the man smiled, and offered his other hand to help Jack stand. "You're going to do great newbie," he grinned once Jack was on his own feet. "Break a leg!" And just like that, Jack was pushed on stage, and face to face with a fairly small crowd and some early bar attendants.

 

"Hey everyone!" he called and got no response. His back and hand felt damp, and oh god what if that was the first rule of what not to do? Had he already screwed this up? "How's it going tonight?" Still no response from the crowd, so he went about dealing with his growing fears in the way he normally did. He flashed the few bar patrons a smile that always meant trouble, pulled a couple of strings, and ran one last hand of reassurance over his magic snowflake. "The name's Jack Frost," he said, pausing only for dramatic effect, "and tonight I'm going to make sure everyone hears me."

 

Maybe it was bad form, but his stage fright urged him to play his hardest song first. It was technically lyrical, but he was far from a screaming, metal head artist, so he had just chosen to learn the guitar piece without the words. That in itself had been hard enough, and had resulted in various nights with no sleep. His mom had complained when he first picked up the music that he could hardly be expected to write his exams if he couldn't pick up a pencil with his bleeding fingers. He'd certainly tried using that as an excuse to not write one particular exam after she'd put the idea in his head; the result had _not_ been as he had hoped. It had all been worth it though when he first played the song all the way through. Then the time he'd played at tempo, and especially now as a couple more heads turned his way to look at the insane kid playing a four minute, rapid guitar solo. Once he'd finished, he was already worn a little, but the people clapped, and there was nowhere in the world he would rather be. It was going to be a fun fifty six more minutes until he had to run home and avoid certain death by his parents.

 

He carried on through his set “properly” after that. No one had actually ever told him if there was a specific way to create a set, so, as with most things in his life, Jack had gone about it the way he felt was best. He sang some ballads, he sang some rock, and sometimes he didn't sing at all, merely letting his fingers take the show away. As the light in the windows began to fade, and the bar became gradually darker, more lamps came on, and the people watching him were illuminated a little better. He slowly relaxed as he realized that now when he grinned at the audience, a few smiled back. They were proof he was actually being seen. 

 

He wasn't invisible.

 

With this realization, he decided to throw in one of his original songs, even though he hadn’t originally planned on it. However, with a slight sinking feeling, Jack felt less response from the crowd that time. With a gulp of putrid, smokey air, he pulled out his wild card.

 

"Now here's a tune for the lovely and slightly terrifying woman at the door!" The crowd clapped, and a few whistled, while he imagined the girl herself was shaking her head with laughter. "Everyone buy her a drink tonight! Maybe that way she'll forget her threat on my manhood in case she doesn't like this next one. I hope you guys remember your legends as thoroughly as I worship them." They all laughed while he plucked a familiar chord. This song had been one of his favourites for as long as he had been able to play guitar, and it was the only tasteful song he could convince Emma to listen to.

 

'Dear Sera' was his all-time favourite from any of Pitch Black's albums. He fervently hoped that if the man himself was already there, that he wouldn't mind Jack playing it first. Really he just hoped Pitch Black wasn't there to make him pay dearly for what he'd probably call butchering of good music. 

 

At least he knew it was good. Blue eyes peered through a fringe of white hair, and his lips quirked up into a smile to see more people watching him now. In fact, those that were closest were rocking back and forth. He couldn't help but think of them as waves of water that moved to the beat of his song. These people seemed to know it was good too.

 

When the song finished, he whispered a ‘thank you’, that the microphone carried to everyone listening. The girl from the door had apparently snuck away from her duties to watch, and she just gave him a small grin before leaving again. He sincerely hoped that was a 'That'll do' rather than a 'Your ass is mine' smile. He was also infinitely thankful to the man who passed her a drink. Jack continued on with his set, and when he hit the last note, it rang in the air for a moment before fading into silence.

 

Just like that it was over. The air was silent, empty just long enough for him to breathe, and then came the applause. Something had left with that breath, but the applause distracted from the bizarre...nothing. He smiled, stood, waved, bowed and paraded his triumph before backing off the stage.

 

And right into Pitch Black himself.

 

Oh shit!

 

"It's you!" Jack spluttered. He would recognize that tall, dark, and brooding face anywhere.

 

"A pleasure to meet you as well," the tall man said, placing hands on both of Jack's shoulders to turn him around to face him. He forced a smile for the boy, although the strain reminded him of why he had always found it easier to scowl at cameras and paparazzi rather than smile.

 

The poor thing looked absolutely frightened, and really, that shouldn't have made it easier for him to smile, but it did. He recognized this brand of fear; this was the fear that came with meeting someone you admired, and it felt remarkable to still inspire that kind of awe. It made him want to hold onto this boy and not let go. "You have good taste in music," he said finally, when the younger man didn't respond.

 

Laughter. That was the immediate reaction, and he nearly wanted to tear the impudent _child_ to pieces for it. How _dare_ he?-

 

"Oh man! I'm talking to Pitch fucking Black!"

 

Pitch cringed a little at the curse, but otherwise let the anger go slowly.

 

"So you are. As I understand it though, introductions typically go both ways." The smirk on his face always came easier than typical smiles. It came with knowing you had power over someone, and even without knowing this young man's name, he could already see how easy it would be to influence him.

 

There was a moment's hesitation on Jack's part as he contemplated how best to respond to a fallen legend such as Pitch Black. He could be cool, elusive, or anything he wanted. In the end though, he swallowed all those desires down and decided to be "Jack Frost," he said with a prize winning smile.

 

Pitch chuckled. If that was the boy's actual name, it was certainly fitting. "That seems appropriate given your hair, Jack Frost."

 

"I could say the same for you Pitch Black." Then they were both laughing easily enough, just from the back and forth of the conversation. It was like a good game or battle with each wanting to outwit the other, but with no actual intent to harm. Pitch knew then that he could definitely work with this boy, even if it was far from what he was used to.

 

A stage hand alerted Pitch with a hand up that he only had five minutes. He nodded, and thought of the best way to manipulate this in his favour. His hands were still resting on the boy's shoulders when he got an idea, however reluctant he was to follow through. "Thank you for singing my song tonight. I'm glad to hear there is someone in the world who can do it some justice." Despite the truth in the words, it still pained him to compliment others on their musical prowess. Compliments went to people's heads and made them annoying more than anything.

 

"The song deserves it," Jack responded without hesitation. It set Pitch back a moment to hear such direct honesty. Before he had a chance to recover though, Jack barrelled on. "It's one of those songs that's just," he paused, looking for the right words to explain. Pitch had a feeling, tangled words was a frequent problem for the young man. "Intimately special," he finally decided, and smiled with the triumph of finding words that sounded ridiculous, but fit all the same. "I mean, I'm sure it's special to you, because it's your song, and it's obvious that whoever Sera is to you, is just as important for you to have written the song for her. It's special to me too though. For me, Sera is...winter. Sera is the crisp first wind in fall that says snow is coming soon. Everyone I talk to has a story like that. My neighbours, my mom, even with her crap taste, my sister thinks of- oh shit!" He ripped himself out of Pitch's grip. "I'm late! The brat's gonna rat me out to mom!" and he sped off like a rocket, to his meagre pile of belongings, throwing things together haphazardly, only slowing down long enough to lay his guitar down gently. 

 

Pitch watched, still feeling the whiplash of Jack's sentiments turning to rush and energy. It hummed under his skin, and made this whole experience seem more bearable. There was also a feeling to this chase he knew he would figure out if he could just catch Jack long enough.

 

"I think we could work well together." Clearly there was no time for preamble, so he just got to the point before Jack could run off. Jack paused in his actions and turned and stared, clearly under the impression he had been hallucinating. "You intrigue me Jack Frost, and I don't think anything could stop us if we put our forces together. What do you think?"

 

Jack nodded dumbly a moment before shaking his head rapidly and nodding again just as fast, this time with his mouth shut. "I'd love to!" he blurted out loud without thinking. "Should we, I dunno, talk about it in more detail though? This seems WAY too important to just be an instant decision for you," Jack rushed, and turned to pack things again, to keep himself busy and focused. Pitch nodded, agreeing, and glad the boy wasn't a complete fool, even if it prolonged his plans.

 

"How about lunch then? We can further discuss a favourable arrangement when neither of us is so pressed for time." Even as he said it so casually, a stage hand was urging him that he had no time left. He was Pitch Black though, and he didn't have to make time, people made time for him. He waved the pest off, not letting trivial things distract him from the big prize.

 

"Done!" Jack clapped a hand into Pitch's own and shook it firmly, finally packed and ready to go. Pitch opened his hand after the hand shake, and found a crumpled piece of paper between them. Jack only flashed him a grin and ran off with a two fingered salute. Once the boy was through the door, he opened the paper and found a number written on it in a barely legible scrawl.

 

"Mr. Black?" one of the stage hands called to get his attention. He looked terrified, and this kind of fear brought a more malicious smile to Pitch’s face. Always good to know the public still feared him, and what he could do to their careers. He still had that much power left at least. 

 

"No need to worry," he waved the poor fellow off, and stepped on the first step to the stage. "The show will go on." 

 

\---

 

Later that night, once Emma was in bed for hopefully the last time (third time was the charm right?), Jack pulled out his phone and saw a text from an unlabelled number. All it had was a date, time and address. He smiled, hitting the reply button. He quickly added the new contact, typed up his reply and sent off his response. He leaned back, arms behind his head, completely satisfied with the fun he knew he could have with this.

 

-          _It's a date_ _;)_


	7. Nemesis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vodka and the ground are both lovely companions.

**Chapter 7**

North immediately regretted his attempt to stand the moment he was acquainted with the ground - which was about three seconds after he got off the bar stool. His hazy mind had caught on that the young talent on stage had left, and he _knew_ \- with a conviction that only the dead drunk possessed - that he needed to track the boy down. All day he had been looking for just that kind of skill and sound. Now that he'd found it, letting go was the last thing he wanted to do. He stumbled quite a bit in his attempt to stand again and make his way across the room. The people he jostled complained, but he was a man with a mission, and no one could stop him.

 

He tripped again, and nearly found the floor once more, until a couple pairs of hands caught and held him up. It felt like at least six hands shaking to hold his weight. North leaned back to regain his footing as best he could when the floor seemed intent on leaning back with him. The hands remained close just in case though. He looked down at their wavering faces, and pulled his face into what he hoped was a smile. It was kind of hard to tell at this point. They looked more shocked and awed than reassured though, until one finally blurted out, "Isn't this guy famous or something?"

 

Then began the continuous mutterings, and he had to push forward to get himself out of there, and closer to the stage as soon as possible. They were persistent now that they had an idea in their heads though.

 

"I think he manages The Guardians!"

 

"Hey man! Are you Nicholas St. North?"

 

He turned on them then and pointed toward a random person, ignoring his slightly trembling arm and hoping they were the one that he meant to address. "No, I am not. Now go ‘way." He gestured wildly, sweeping his arm out and causing some of those near him to duck, or dive to the floor, to avoid being knocked over.

 

"Yes! Yes you are! You work for MiM Studios! Are you recruiting? Is that why you're here?" The stream of questions didn't stop. At this point, he wasn't even certain it was all from one person, the noise was so chaotic.

 

"No! ‘m not who you say. Not for you," the Russian insisted, accent thick with vodka and frustration. This time the man he turned around to point at nodded, clearly frightened. After that, there were no more interruptions, and he was able to press his way to the front of the crowd.

 

Just in time to see Pitch Black walk on stage. 

 

He glared at the old music rival. For a fraction of a second it looked like the expression was returned, before the darker man turned to the microphone instead. North also turned away, focusing on the hunt, rather than the minor annoyance. He was just passing the main speaker, when the thing shrieked in his ear, sending him to meet his good friend, the floor, with a muffled curse. He immediately turned and glared again at Pitch, presuming it to be some cruel petty trick, but the man was too busy screaming at stage hands to notice. He couldn't hear anything but ringing now, but he had a feeling the fallen star was more angry about the sound problems than he had been a moment before. 

 

The tall Russian used the confusion as a distraction to go behind the stage, not that he ever really needed permission to do anything. It was much quieter down the stairs and behind the curtain, which only made the ringing more noticeable. North cursed again, and hoped there was no permanent damage. It wouldn't do to lose his hearing in a career that depended on having a good ear. He looked around, not really sure what he was looking for. He'd seen unnaturally white hair, and the colour blue. That was about all he was certain of. How many people had white hair though? All the stage hands seemed to have left to placate the dark diva, which left him with no one to ask where he might look. That didn't deter him from continuing his search. North had a scent and he would be damned if he relinquished it.

 

After a good fifteen minutes of trying, he came across someone else instead. "Well, it seems my night just keeps getting better and better." The dry tone spoke only a fraction of the displeasure the British man felt when North ran into him. Pitch levelled him a glare that would send most men begging for mercy, but North only forced a smile. They were both champions at the glaring game from years of practice, but North was much better at controlling people with a smile that could mean anything from gain to pain.

 

"Ah, Pitch, am no seeing you there. Now if you do not mind I will be not looking there so I do not have to see you." He would have been quite pleased to leave and be on his way had the shadowy man not chuckled. That man's pleasure was never a good thing. Slowly, he turned his head, and sure enough Pitch was smiling at him. Previous experience told North that that look could only mean one thing: the British man knew exactly what was going on. "What is being funny?"

 

"You," Pitch replied, quite plainly. The man straightened his posture, and looked every part the story book villain sitting regally, and dressed all in black.

 

  _‘_ _One may smile and smile and be a villain and smile_ _,’_ North thought, waiting for Pitch to continue. If one thing was consistent about the man, it was that he loved to hear himself talk.

"Are things not all well in the land of dreams, hope, wonder, and nauseatingly nonsensical pop?" the former music star asked, probably already aware of Groundhog's terminated contract. 

 

"Is not your concern Pitch Black." North was done with smiles now. He had more important things to do, and he was no longer above beating old annoyances back into their place.

 

The man would not stop smiling though. Pretty soon he would have to forcibly remove it if Pitch did not either fess up or shut up. He shrugged instead, and waved North away in dismissal. "If you insist St. North," he smirked, and inspected his nails. The Russian made to storm past the infuriating singer when he went and made another lilting comment. "You can't have him you know."

 

"What?"

 

"Well, you're clearly not here for me, or else you would have just called. You also reek, so I doubt you're here on purpose." Pitch continued to do everything in his power to look as disinterested as possible, all the while egging North on. "So something must have caught your eye. Given the last hour's performance, it's a pretty safe guess who." It was annoying how spot on Pitch could be about someone when he put his mind to it; especially since most of the times when he put his mind to it, he did it to be cruel.

 

"What is your point Pitch?" North asked, wanting this conversation to just end.

 

"I've already made my point. You heard his music. You know as well as I do that he doesn't fit into your happy little band puzzle." 

 

Before the Russian could retort, someone from the staff, grabbed Pitch by the shoulder and told him everything was fixed and ready for his performance. He scowled the entire time he received the news, but stood and followed anyway. "Even you must realize what a waste it would be," were the last words he called before disappearing.

 

Now he really was alone back stage, with no sign of the boy anywhere. By now, he had probably left, or else was lost in the bar. North turned to leave as well, and returned to the bar, determined to pay, and then scour the city for the boy. Pitch Black's manipulative words be damned.

 

The bar tender greeted him with a slight nod upon his arrival, grateful for the large man's return. It offered him a quick reprieve to have such an intimidating person at the bar. It was getting late, and the place was getting busier for it. "Back for another round of punishment?" he asked, lifting another vodka bottle from behind the counter.

 

"No, just to pay and then look for boy who was playing. I will have this boy signing, if is last thing I am doing!" He was fired up and ready to go now. He slammed his credit card on the bar in his determination.

 

The bar tender just lifted an eye brow in amusement and shook his head with a smile. While going to grab the credit card machine, he replied, "I'm pretty sure I know the kid. His sister goes to school just a few blocks from here. He probably picks her up, and I'm guessing they live nearby. I'll talk to my manager about looking over his application."

 

"...” North peered at the man for a moment, then a wide grin split his features. “Is good!"


	8. The Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Pitch is very confused.

_"It's a date ;) "_  
  
Just three words, but enough to confuse Pitch for the rest of the night, and through the days following as well. Was he serious or joking? Jack had seemed like the kind who might make jokes like that, but at the same time… well, it also wouldn't have been the first time a fan had thrown themselves at him. It had certainly been a long time, and a longer time still since he had actually accepted. Not since his ex at any rate. And that was the real killer; she was his ex now, and despite the continued shared custody of their darling Seraphina, he no longer had to consider her in the equation.  
  
That and Jack was 21...possibly.  
  
He sipped his espresso, and looked at the clock behind the counter. The barista looked just as bored as he felt now that she was no longer tortured by the lunch rush. It was only two, but he'd been waiting for about twenty minutes already. Then again, he could have considered showing up closer to the time he had set for Jack. The boy still had another fifteen minutes if he wanted to show up on time. This gave Pitch time to think though.   
  
Dark fingers beat not-music into the table and he tried to force his lightly caffeinated brain to focus. Jack was...Jack was something new. He was a fresh face that could attract attention. Pitch didn't necessarily want a bunch of teenage girls only listening because there was a nice face, but he did recognize that there was an advantage to the teenage female populace. They voted for songs, bought merchandise and overall got things noticed. In a way, that potential route wouldn't be too different from using kindling to start a fire. If he was lucky and played his cards right, he had a feeling Jack could help him turn that fire into an inferno powerful enough to burn anything in its wake. Pitch chuckled a little at the irony of the metaphor given the boy’s name.  
  
Now he just had to think of how to best incorporate Jack in his return to glory.  
  
A deliberate cough caught his attention, and forcefully ripped Pitch from his fantasy. Speak of the devil. Jack stared down at him with a bemused smirk. "I think the employees here might hate or love you for scaring off their customers. Nice glare you've got going for you though," the young man remarked, sitting across from his 'date' as he'd put it. "Know any good cold drinks here?" Jack asked, without even looking at Pitch. It seemed that for Jack, a conversation and a few texts already put the star into his casual circle. That was fine though; whatever got the boy to work with him best. The young man looked awful busy digging through his bag though, and it was amusing to watch him struggle and curse over the bag as if it was personally insulting him. "Where's my wallet this time?" he muttered to himself, and dug out bits of crumpled paper.   
  
"Allow me," Pitch reached out a hand to stop the boy from destroying his bag and...math?  
  
"Seriously?" Jack stared at him in shock, before smiling brightly. Pitch had only known the boy a short while, but he knew from experience that Jack's was the kind of smile that could get him out of any trouble. In other words a useful tool. "Thanks!"  
  
Or else his own doom.  
  
Pitch nodded, and waved down someone to help them out. He was vaguely aware this wasn't proper protocol in an establishment like this one, but habits of getting what he wanted and how he wanted them died hard. Besides, when all things went well in a few months, he was sure he would have to get used to it all over again. He forced a smile for Jack after he'd given the girl his order. The boy just leaned back casually in his seat and stared with his own mischievous smile. "So, what'd you want to talk about then?" He leaned back on the legs of the chair, and balanced precariously. "Tell me what I'm skipping History of Modern Music for."  
  
Skipping?  
  
"How old _are_ you?"   
  
The white haired boy bit his lip and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Well," he began, looking for words or some means of escape. "I'm in university, and I got into that bar the other day, so it's a pretty safe assumption I'm at least 21." Jack still refused to look at him, which told Pitch all he needed to know about that 'probably'.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"What?!" he threw his hands in the air, and finally made the mistake of looking Pitch in the eyes. He cringed at the steady expectation there, and turned his head away again. "I'm 19," he mumbled, and crossed his arms.

 

Really, it was endearing how much he resembled a child with that pout.  
  
"Thank you," Pitch's lips quirked up into an almost smile. "It's good to know you're at least of age." His brain stopped for a moment. Why exactly was it necessary for Jack to be an adult? That question snagged his brain for a moment before offering him the pains of dealing with parents in the music industry as an explanation.   
  
Jack just nodded, and jerked his head back when the barista called his name from the counter. He offered a quick excuse, before hopping over to pick up his drink. Pitch watched his every move, perhaps more intently than he should have. The moment he picked up his beverage. The first sip. The way his face lit up. The chipper way he returned, drinking the frozen drink like a man coming out of the desert.

 

"Right! So how did we want to do this thing? You've got all the experience and know how, so consider me completely in your power." Jack sipped at his drink innocently enough, clearly unaware of how dangerous his words could be.  
  
"Well, you may be aware I have plans to release a new album this winter." Jack nodded his understanding, and Pitch carried on. "I think it could use some talent like yours. Something new. I wouldn't choose just any musician though, do you understand Jack Frost?" The boy nodded again, and shook his drink around to get more liquid out of it. "You have so much...potential." He hated giving away compliments like this, but from the added sparkle in Jack's eyes from just the one word, it might be a necessary boost of confidence. "More than that, you've got something that the music industry right now is severely lacking."  
  
"Basic knowledge of how to play a musical instrument?" Jack offered along with a cheeky grin.  
  
He smiled in return at the jibe. Oh he could name more than a few hit artists whose songs made him cringe. He would be more than glad to wipe the floor with them. He had a strong feeling that Jack would be just as willing.  
  
"Quite. So let's cut to the chase shall we? I'd like to feature you in some of my upcoming songs. I have most of the cd laid out already, but there's always room for a few more." Jack looked like he was listening intently now, the way he was staring, but his expression itself was hidden behind folded fingers. "I can only write you into so many though, so-"  
  
"Can we write a few together?"  
  
Pitch had to do a double take for a moment, to make sure he had heard right. Barely a day of knowing each other, and only two conversations in, yet this child spoke to him as if they were on equal grounds.

 

"Or, y'know, I could write something? Since you've already done half the work, I might as well put in my fair share right? No sense in freeloading." Jack shrugged, as if this was the easiest thing in the world to offer. People looking to give things away usually had ulterior motives somewhere along the line. So Pitch reverted to what had kept him ahead for so long, and scoffed.  
  
Disdain filled his voice while he asked, cool as a gentleman, "And what exactly can you do? You think you have what it takes to write something big?"  
  
"You seem to think so, or we wouldn't be here."  Jack's eyes smiled so his mouth didn't need to, and once more Pitch Black was floored. "You're the one who said to cut the crap, and you're also the one who suggested we work together. I think, neither of us really knows how to do things any way but solo, so if we really want this plan to work, we're going to need practice." Just then his eyes lit up, and he slammed his hands on the table, "That's it! Let's practice together!"  
  
Pitch was going to get whiplash from the way Jack's emotions seemed to go all over the board. This kind of energy and enthusiasm was good though. If he could keep up with it, it would be perfect. "Rehearsal sounds like a good start. I have a few commitments to attend to, so when works for you? Unless, you're free today?" He thought for a moment, he may have pushed a little too hard from the way Jack was shuffling papers back into his bag now, and was more focused on the clock, than their conversation. "Jack?"  
  
"Huh? Sorry. Uhh, not today. I've got to pick my sister up from camp," he shrugged the bag onto one shoulder, and tried to sip the remains out of his drink. "But call me, and we can pick a date for our jam session. Anyway, thanks for the drink!" He saluted with his empty cup and jogged out the door.  
  
Pitch wasn't quite sure what had just happened, but it sounded like he could look forward to seeing Jack Frost again. He stood to leave himself, now that their little 'date' was over, and brushed his hand over a crumpled paper. He thought for a moment he should call Jack and tell the foolish boy he had left his homework, when a quick inspection showed him it wouldn't be missed. A-. He never would have pinned Jack as the type to get high grades, but the letter didn't change. Neither did the notes and bars on the staff. A quick hum through had him re-evaluating the boy all over again. This would be fun.


	9. The Russian Mob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " I've been reliably informed that my name has more than one 'a' in it."

**Ninth Symphony-9**  
  
Jack tore down the street, not having realized just how late he'd let his meeting with Pitch Black go. He'd been too busy thinking of how cool the guy was, especially offering to let Jack in on his upcoming album. Maybe he'd been a bit too eager, but this was huge! Of course that didn't stop his habit of being mouthy when he was nervous.  
  
The guitarist's thoughts ran away from him as he turned another corner, and nearly took an old woman out in his speed. His thoughts weren't on the sidewalk though. _'What if I actually offended him?'_ he wondered nervously. _'But he acted like_ _everything was fine. It was kind of like an interview, with a few curve balls. I think it was fine. He probably wants someone with a little back bone on his side anyway. Maybe I laid it on a little too thick though. He might just think I'm a little shit who can play a few songs now. He did agree to_ _play together sometime. I hope he'll like some of the songs I've written. Shit, definitely can't tell mom I'm planning on doing music that might not go anywhere with my fall semester. She'll kill me if I'm not making_ some _kind of income. Guess I'll need to find work-'_  
  
 ** _Whumph_** ** _!_**  
  
"Oi! Watch where you're going!" he shouted from his place on the cement. As he looked up to glare at his ‘attacker’, he suddenly fell very silent and visibly paled. "Oh god! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me."   
  
Standing above him was the biggest man he'd ever met, with arms that could probably snap Jack like a twig. The young man held no doubts that whoever he'd just run into was probably involved in some shady dealings, and the guy just kept glaring at him. "I am so sorry," Jack repeated, crab crawling backwards. "Please, I have a family, and they love me, and-"  
  
" _You_ _!_ I have been looking for _you!_ " Oh god, even the accent said mobster and painful death.  
  
"No you're not!" Maybe he should have listened to Jamie when he'd been reaming Jack out for illegal undertakings - and had demanded his ID even though it had Jack's face on it.  
  
"Jack." Okay, so he couldn't blame this all on a horrible mistake of faces. Especially not when the mob man grabbed him by the shoulder and hauled him up without any effort.  
  
"No, I've been reliably informed that my name has more than one 'a' in it." God damn it mouth! Not the time or place!  
  
The laugh that came out of the man could almost be mistaken for jolly. It reminded him of Santas at the mall or in those holiday specials, except this one was much, _much_ more terrifying - and possibly life threatening. "You are funny Jack. I like that." He clapped his other hand on Jack's shoulder and nearly sent the white haired boy back to the ground. "And you play guitar! Is good! We have talk now!"  
  
"Uh, no, that's okay. Would you, um, mind, um, hand?" He glanced nervously at the hand that could probably crush his skull with little to no effort. His eyes flicked forward when he noticed something suddenly being flashed in front of him, "Woah, card, hi," he babbled, took the small white card and flipped it over.  
  
"Oh," he responded intelligently once the font became clear. "You're uh, you're a manager with Man in the Moon Records." He didn't even bother hiding the shock in his voice. Really, the guy probably had a criminal record somewhere.  
  
"Yes, and am looking for new guitar player! You are guitar player no?" The old man smiled, and despite the knowledge that this guy apparently didn't want to kill him (though it could all just be some clever ruse to get him to lower his defenses and make it easier to carry him away to some secluded spot), it was no more reassuring.  
  
The new information that this Russian mobster was with one of the biggest music producers in the world though was enough to set Jack's head nodding, despite the paranoid scenarios running through his over active imagination. "Yes sir! I play guitar real good!" Somewhere in the back of his mind, his mom was kicking grammar rules into him. That didn't matter right now! MiM Records wanted him! "Jack Frost sir!" He stuck his hand out immediately, eager to do well by the man now that he knew who he worked for.  
  
The Russian took his hand in good cheer and nearly ripped Jack's arm off in the process. He tried not to wince as he felt the bones in his hand bend in ways they weren't meant to. "Nicholas St. North!" he boomed with bright laughter. "You will call me North though, and we will talk now!"  
  
That little word 'now' brought Jack back to Earth and reminded him just where he was supposed to be right now. "Actually," Jack squirmed to reclaim his hand, "I have to go pick my sister up from summer camp." He shook his hand out when North finally let him go (it didn’t _feel_ broken). "I will _definitely_ call you though! Like, right when I get home!" He was super excited now, and just wanted to run off to get Emma home as quickly as possible, so he could call the man standing right in front of him. It was a little odd in his head, but the man only nodded and waved him off.  
  
"Ah! You are such good big brother! Go now. We be in touch." Jack smiled and nodded before running back down the street again at the man's urging.  
  
~ ~ ~

  
He tapped his foot impatiently on the cement outside his old elementary school. Where was she? Emma always said fan meetings were on Mondays, and today was _not_ Monday. Today was a ‘very imperative to get home early’ day. He'd tried going inside the school, but it was locked, so where was she? He checked his phone again for the time, and began to worry. It had been almost an hour since the day camp was supposed to have finished, and there was still no sign of her.  
  
About ten minutes passed, when a school bus pulled up and an entire sea of grade fives pooled out excitedly. "Emma!" he called when he finally spotted her in the crowd.

  
She smiled brightly and ran straight over to him. Before she could get a word in edgewise though, he glared and scolded, "You're late!"  
  
"No I'm not," she replied, not at all phased by his not so deadly death glare. "We had a field trip! We went to the aquarium, and we got to see sharks and I wasn't scared at all!" It didn't take a genius to see the resemblance between the siblings, even with the difference in hair and age.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me about this? I didn't see a permission slip." Jack's hands were on his hips, and if everyone at the school didn't already know him, they might have mistaken Jack for an upset parent rather than sibling.  
  
"Mom signed it," Emma shrugged, and then glanced at him from the side. She had the same devilish smile on her face that Jack used to get away with everything, and he knew it only spelled trouble. "If I had a phone-"  
  
"No Emma."  
  
"But Jaaaaack!"   
  
"No buts! And my name still only has one 'a' in it. Now c'mon! I've got to make a very important phone call at home! Someone might be hiring me!" Despite their artistic differences, Jack really did love sharing all of his musical adventures with his sister.  
  
She smiled for him and didn't complain when he took her hand and started them running down the field to home. "Things went well with Mr. Black then?" she asked, eyes full of hope for her brother's success.  
  
He nearly stopped on the spot at the reminder, and had to bite his tongue on a curse. Pitch! Well, he hadn't made any formal commitments to the man, and it was important he took his music to the widest audience. He could excuse himself, and Pitch probably could too as long as he explained the situation properly.   
  
Jack kept running, and tried to think of a way to explain the change in plan. "Uhhhh, not exactly?" He struggled to find the words, but rambled on anyway. "The meeting itself went well, but another opportunity came up with a really big music label." Emma nodded her understanding, although it was a little jarred as they raced through the woods between their house and the school. "And yeah, so I'm going to see what they can offer me, and I'll have to talk to Pitch about it later."  
  
They stopped at a particularly steep ledge, and Jack lifted her up. They wouldn't be able to run through the rest of the shortcut, but it was still faster to take the forest path than the more conventional methods. "School first though?" she asked, doing a perfect imitation of their mother.  
  
Jack just laughed and took her hand again. "Yeah, school comes first," he nodded. He would probably have to think about his impending exams in the next week. “By the way Em, since when did you become a mini Toothiana replica? I’m beginning to think I should rename you after her or something.”

 

“Yeah? Like what?” she asked, looking down at her bright green outfit, and shiny, colourful bangles.

 

“Uh? Baby Tooth?” He tried lamely. Given the way her eyes lit up, and the incoherent and loud squeals that followed, she was pleased with the name. He just smiled and nodded along for the rest of the walk home.  
  
The second they were in the door however, Jack dropped Emma's hand and ran straight to his room. It wasn't much privacy, but at least he could close the door if he needed to. Exams pushed to the back burner once again, he took out the card and punched the number into the phone. It rang a few times and then the other end picked up. "Hey North! It's Jack Frost! Talk at me!"


	10. Clang Clang BOOM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North found a guitarist!

**Chapter 10**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

  
 "Crikey Tooth! Calm _down_!”  
  
 One would never have guessed that the practice room was meant to be sound proof with the way The Guardians' voices were always heard. If it wasn't one thing, it was always another, or another, or another, or another…or another.

 

It was only experience from years of similar tantrums that gave either of her band mates any idea why she was screeching. "Calm down? Calm _down_?! I'll show you how to calm DOWN Bunny!" When she came at him, manicured nails drawn, the man had the good sense to put his bass down and step away from the instruments. That didn't stop her from ripping into his well-muscled arms, and draw blood while doing it.  
  
"Shit Tooth!" he shouted and blocked her attack with his other arm. "I only suggested you could speed it up a little! No need for the nails!"  
  
 _Clang_  
  
"You try playing faster! While you're at it, why don't you try singing and adding some counter melodies into the mix! Do _that_ and then we can talk about how I play our songs!"  
  
 _Clang!_  
  
"'s not my fault that Groundhog quit!" he shouted back, if only to compete with Tooth's shrill volume. "I'm just saying, we're playing at a snail’s pace right now! It'd be nice to not fall asleep while playin'."  
  
 _CLANG!!_

  
"Not my- Not your _fault_?!” Toothiana’s voice took on a new edge of shrillness, almost reaching a decibel that human hearing could not pick up. "In what way was Groundhog leaving _not_ your fault?! You practically _threw_ him out the door!"  
  
 _CLAAAAAAAANG!!!_

  
"How is an argument, _anything_ like nearly tearing a man's face off with razor sharp talons?!"  
  
 _ClangclangCLANG!!!!_

  
"AAAAAAARRRRAAAAAGH! I can't _take_ all this stress! My hair is FALLING OUT! I'M _MOLTING_!" she screeched and ripped at her colorful hair extensions, holding some of the loose strands out to emphasize her point.  
  
 _CLANGCLANGCLANGCLANGCLANG!!!!!!!_  
  
 ** _BOOM!_**  
  
All mouths shut, and three sets of eyes turned to the door in fear of the giant filling the space. For all that he was jolly most of the time, the Guardians knew they'd be foolish to think he couldn't flay them alive. The large Russian just looked around at his silent band for a moment before bursting into laughter. Scaring them was far too much fun. He could hardly be blamed if he frightened them occasionally in retaliation for some of their high maintenance behaviour.  
  
"I come with good news!" he threw his arms up and announced proudly. "I have found new guitar player!"  
  
All shoulders relaxed when the old man had started laughing, but Bunny leveled him a skeptical stare at the news. "Did you actually find him this time, or is this another alcohol induced hallucination?" Last time they'd had this conversation it had been fairly ridiculous just how much malarkey North expected them to swallow.  
  
"Boy is real, just like talent!" North shot back, ready to put Bunny back in his place if need be.  
  
 _Clang clang tong?_  
  
North turned to his silent drummer with a sheepish look. "Eh, well, I'm not knowing quite yet when you can be meeting him."  
  
"So you haven't found him then."  
  
North rounded on Bunny with a pointed finger to match his glare. "No, I found him. Gave him card and everything! Was just busy today. Said he had to pick sister up from camp." North seemed very proud of himself despite not quite getting the phenomenal guitar player he had promised.  
  
"Wait, summer camp? How young _is_ this kid? I refuse to work with some wet behind the ears, snot-nosed brat." Bunny took a moment to consider the entire situation. A particular piece of information stuck out in his brain. "I thought you said you found this guy at a bar."  
  
"Yes, well, was using fake ID. Was part of why was so hard to find him," North shrugged, completely un-phased by just what he was saying.  
  
"So a kid _and_ a criminal! Tooth, back me up on why this is an awful idea."  
  
"Nope! Not hearing any of this! My life coach says that I should avoid all kinds of stress if I want to avoid premature signs of aging!" The shrill lady clapped her hands over her ears and promptly left the room.

 

So much for practice.  
  
"You are too quick to judge Bunny," North admonished once their prima-donna had vacated the room. "I pick because of talent. Rest is secondary!"   
  
Sandy beat out a couple questions of his own on the drum, but they were quickly cut off by an excerpt from Shostakovich’s ‘Golden Age’ blasting from North’s pocket. The old man's face immediately lit up, and he waved at Sandy to quiet down. "Shh, Jack! So good to hear from you! Yes, let us be talking!" He shot a smug look at the tall Australian, before making his own victorious exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooorrry it's been a while.  
> I am in this thing called school.  
> School demanded many papers, and projects and exams be written.  
> Sooooooooooooooooo I put this on the back burner.  
> BUT WE'RE BACK!


	11. Catatonic State

If he craned his neck any farther back, Jack had a feeling he would fall flat on his ass and still not be any closer to guessing how far up the building went. To think, this time the day before he had been brushing his teeth and contemplating how he had gotten lucky enough to earn a lunch date with Pitch Black of all people. Now he was situated in front of the biggest music label around with a card and meeting time for someone who could actually make him seen and heard. It took several deep breaths and a moment of hyperventilation before Jack was actually able to enter the building. When he did, he almost wished he had hung back. The place looked _massive_ on the inside, and there was motion everywhere. Everywhere he turned, people were rushing past him in flurries of colour and business-wear. Clutching his guitar case a little tighter, he entered the throng.  
  
With quite a bit of awkward hopping, dancing and dodging, the white haired boy finally managed to fight his way to the front desk. Once there, the lady behind the desk looked at him in the same way anyone might look at gum on the sidewalk. He tried to ignore that though in favour of flashing the card Nicholas St. North had given him the day before. "Hi," he smiled at her, and hoped she would feel bad. "I have a meeting with Mr. St North?" Okay, so maybe asking it instead of saying it wasn't the best approach to playing it cool.  
  
Regardless, she just turned her gaze back to her computer, and asked in a tone that spoke of being awake far too early to deal with the world, "Name?"  
  
"Jack Frost," he offered helpfully, and hopped up a little to try and see what it was like behind the desk.  
  
She hummed, and started scribbling notes on a scrap piece of paper. "You'll be meeting him down in Studio 9. Take the elevator to floor 4, take a left and you really can't miss it." Jack nodded, and presumed she meant there would be a sign to guide him, or a big number on the door. He took the piece of paper, and turned to face the crowd of people milling about all over again.  
  
He had a direction now, but that wasn't very helpful when it was the same direction as a sea of elbows, suitcases and some feathers. Jack was fairly certain he would have a bruise or three tomorrow, by the time he got to the elevator and finally managed to punch in his floor number. He was beginning to consider that taking the stairs might have been a safer route of transport when he had to use his own elbows to escape the up and down sardine can, and protect his baby girl at the same time.  
  
Somehow they managed to get off safely, and Jack nearly kissed the ground with relief. That might not have looked so good though, given that there were still a fair number of people around. They were a lot fewer in number, but there were still enough that he could easily embarrass himself if he tried.  
  
Not that gaping at everything in sight was particularly dignified either. The place shone everywhere, and what he could see from the walls were various displays of legends and stars throughout the ages. His heart nearly stopped when he saw _the_ fiddle from Leprechaun's heyday.  
  
His heart nearly stopped again when he felt the impact of another person, and suddenly his guitar case was slipping away from him in slow motion. Later it would be hilarious, but at that moment, it was downright terrifying how long it felt like it took for him and the stranger in the white suit to save his baby. Jack had managed to stumble for the case itself, while the man he'd crashed into had somehow caught the handle. Jack stood himself up properly, and the man just waited patiently to hand the guitar case back to him. He had an eerie smile on his face the whole time, and Jack found he could only return it with an awkward flash of teeth.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that," he apologized, still aware of some of his manners. "And thanks. For saving my guitar I mean."   
  
The man in the white suit nodded, and his smile never faltered once. "It was no trouble at all. After all, we'd hardly wanted to damage any of your talent. Isn't that right Jack Frost?"  
  
Jack just kind of gaped for a moment. Did he know this guy? He was pretty sure he didn't know this guy. He was really good with faces, and a guy this smiley seemed like he would be hard to forget. What kind of impression would it make if he was supposed to know names and faces he'd never met before? Before Jack's panic could turn into mouthing off, the man just clapped him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "I'm sure you'll fit in here rather nicely. Have a good day," and just like that, he walked away. Jack's eyes followed him for a moment until they caught sight of something much bigger and, dressed in red.  
  
"Jaaack!" North greeted enthusiastically. The boy himself just waved back awkwardly, but the large man's attention was already on something else. "Manny?" he asked himself aloud as the man in the white suit walked past. The enigmatic man just kept walking though, with that same self-satisfied smile, North shrugged it off and finally caught up with his newest project. "Ah, Jack. So good to see you made it! I was worrying you would not show! Now tell me how you are knowing Manny!" The way North took hold of conversations so forcefully seriously had Jack reconsidering his previous mob evaluation. Maybe the whole Man in the Moon Studios was just a front?  
  
"Uh, I don't? He just helped me save my guitar in the hall. Is this place always so crazy busy?" Despite his fears of being led into a 30s Mafia movie, the white haired boy followed where the manager with promises of fame, fortune and recognition led. Once they were down a quieter side hall, something crucial clicked in Jack's little head. "You said his name was Manny? Who the hell names their kid Manny?"  
  
"Ehh, is just nickname. Full name Manson Moon." Now it was North's turn to shrug it off like nothing.  
  
Jack stopped on the spot, and he was pretty sure he resembled a fish. Had he just said-? He just said- "Moon?!"  
  
"Yes. Is CEO of company."   
  
Holy shit.   
  
The CEO had talked to him.   
  
The CEO knew him by name!  
  
"Jaaaaack? Jack? Jack!"  
  
"Hush! I'm being catatonic right now." Jack held a hand up to stop the Russian from interrupting again, and savoured the moment of awe and shock.  
  
After some time, the snow haired boy came out of his slack jawed state to find North staring at him with crossed arms and a bemused look on his face. Jack just grinned, and avoided asking what was up with the Santa-like tattoos on the old man's arms. "Manny is that shocking to see?" North asked, and took hold of Jack's shoulder to lead him down the hall again, not even bothering to wait for an answer. Hopefully this time there wouldn't be any more revelations to stop them. North wanted this kid signed! He hadn't wanted to wait a day, and he most certainly didn't want to wait another minute if he could help it.  
  
"He knows my name!" Jack exclaimed. The boy looked like poorly bottled excitement with the way he glowed. "He saw me, and he helped me, and holy _cow!_ The CEO of the biggest music industry knows my name and face! That is so cool!" North had to resist laughing at the way Jack tried talking with his hands, even though he was still holding onto his guitar case. He wouldn't be surprised if the thing flew, with the way Jack kept swinging it around.   
  
The boy was correct to be this worked up though if what he said was true. It was weird enough that Manny had come down to the 4th floor at all, let alone that he knew the name of anyone down here. Usually the man was too busy overlooking everything to really take note of any little details. He would have to investigate into the matter of Jack Frost later he supposed. For now it was important to make sure the kid couldn't get away. He breathed a sigh of relief when he finally managed to get the chatty teenager into the side office he had commandeered from one of the newer managers for the day.  
  
"So Jack. Are some things to discuss. Sit." The boy did as he was told and looked around everywhere. Truth be told, this was one of the smaller offices, but Jack seemed impressed all the same. North wondered in amusement, what kind of state he would be in if he'd led the kid to his actual office several floors higher. He had only wanted an office close to Studio 9 for the day, but now North could tell this was better in terms of not overwhelming the kid as well.  
  
"So usually we would have you go through lots more loops, but I like you Jack, so I have thought up contract to get you _through_ loops!" North sounded excited now, as if he was telling Jack a great secret and including him in on some kind of conspiracy. Jack only smiled back, and leaned in closer to contribute to the game he was fairly certain North was playing. "You are excellent at both guitar and singing, but what I do is sign you on trial period with band that is already well established. Then at end of period, once your talent is more exposed, we can see about either keeping you on with band, or giving you own name. What you say?"  
  
It took a good part of Jack's will power to not just demand a contract there and then, and ask to start playing music right away. Instead, he took a step back and pretended it was his mom making the negotiations. "How long would this trial period be for? I am in school, and if this doesn't work out for whatever reason, I would have to take spring semester. That would start in January, so is there any way to work this contract within the next four months?" Who _said_ he couldn't be mature?  
  
North for his part looked impressed, and nodded at Jack's return. "That is fair. Band I am setting you with has concert in December. Is that working for you? We will see how you work together, how the concert goes, and then we can decide more from there."  
  
Jack smiled back at the old man and was almost ready to shake hands with the criminal mastermind, when his mother's voice in his head snagged on another point. "How much will this be paying?" he blurted out before he could think of a more tactful way to word the question.  
  
North really did laugh this time, as he fished around the foreign desk for a calculator. Upon his victory, he punched in a few numbers and hummed some tune that Jack couldn't place the familiarity of. With a wide grin on his face he gave the calculator to Jack.   
  
Once more, he felt his jaw drop to the floor. "That much for the four month period?" he squeaked. That would certainly cover tuition better than flipping burgers.  
  
"Don't be silly Jack! Is for each month! You are funny one Jack Frost," North laughed, while Jack's eyes only grew impossibly wider. _Holy shit._  
  
"Sounds good to me!" the boy exclaimed, and put the calculator down before he could break it.  
  
"Ah! Very good. I will print contract now and have you sign! After, I will be having you meet band!" He turned on the computer, having a drive with the basic contract he had devised on him already. He was leaving nothing to chance this time. There was no way Jack Frost was getting away from him. "I am thinking you will be super excited to meet them. “ He said with a secret smile as he typed in the changes Jack had stipulated, then pressed print.

 

As the document printed, North went over some of the more basic points of the contract, outlining what Jack’s obligations would be, and how much time he would have to spend with the band and within the studio. For his part, Jack was only half listening, just as eager as North, though he didn’t know it, to sign the contract that was printing out behind the Russian. When, at last, the final page was spat out, North shuffled the papers together, grabbed a pen, and placed the document in front of the boy. “Of course you will want to read-“

 

Jack had already snatched up the pen and signed his name in the space for it, not even glancing at the papers.

 

North boomed out a laugh. “Excellent!” he clapped his hands together and stood, motioning Jack toward the door as he picked up the contract. “Now we go meet Guardians!”  
  
What?  
  
All thoughts crashed after that, besides the one that slipped out. "Oh no.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I was busy doing the family and Christmas thing, then tanning on a beach. We'll try to keep updates week again for a while. No promises sadly, as both Alys and I have the school thing.
> 
> For now enjoy Jack's misery ^^
> 
> Visit us at only-1-a.tumblr.com if you want to nag us into actually updating, or if you just want to see what other kind of shit and ficlets we're up to <3
> 
> Love you all
> 
> ~Mirella


	12. WHY?444

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He really should have read that contract.

_‘Oh_ hell _no!’_  
  
Had he just-? He had just said-  
  
"Oh dear lord!" he groaned, and threw his head directly into the nearest door frame. Funny enough, the pain didn't make anything better. "Why?!"

"Jack? What is taking so long? Keep up." North continued to shepherd him down the hall. "Is so good to find young talent like you! We are needing fresh meat, and is lucky time since Groundhog left," he rattled on, oblivious to the gratuitously violent self-kicking going on in Jack's head.   
  
Meanwhile, Jack was beginning to regret every life choice that had led him here. Really, from first picking up the guitar to buying that strawberry chewing gum last Thursday; it was all some awful mistake! Seriously!? "The Guardians?!" He finally dug his heels into the carpet flooring to keep from getting dragged any farther.  
  
North turned to look at him in complete surprise at the outburst. "Yes. Was in contract," he replied, as if he had any reason to believe Jack had actually gone through the giant stack of papers. In fact, he had seen him _not_ look through the tome. "Do not worry! They are musicians just like you! No need to be intimidated!" There were very few worse ways North could have misinterpreted Jack's outburst, but Jack didn't have the energy to correct the old Russian man. He did, however, have enough of his wits left to wonder if the wall might effectively put him out of his misery. North only continued them on their way to studio 9, which was easily located by the increasing volume of shouting and general cacophony. The lady had been right, there was no way he could have missed it. Oh how he wished he could have missed it.  
  
"New guitarist has arrived!" North burst the door in, and Jack cringed, catching sight of the word 'PULL' written on the handle. It was like his entrance had pushed a magic mute button though, because suddenly everyone was quiet and looking right at them.  
  
Jack stepped out from behind North, and even though he really didn't want to, he waved at the three of them tentatively. "Hey. Name's Jack Frost," if he had to put up with them for four months, maybe he could at least _not_ give off the impression that he hated their music and pretty much everything they represented in the music industry.   
  
"Christ North! What primary school did you fish this guppy out of?" Jack immediately turned his attention on the giant muscle head playing the base. Maybe he wouldn't be playing nice after all.  
  
"Was not primary school Bunny-" the Russian began trying to defend him, but Jack held up a hand to stop him. Better to not let anyone think he'd always need the mob to back him up.  
  
"Bunny? That's adorable," he cooed, and placed his guitar case on the ground. Insult, score one for Jack. "I personally would have guessed you were a kangaroo, but whew am I _glad_ to have dodged that embarrassing mix up!" Sarcasm, score two for Jack. "And North's right. He had to fetch me out of university to get me in here. That's where people smart enough to pursue an education go." Injury. Score three for Jack. "No offence." He was off to a good start already, Jack smirked.  
  
The bassist began spluttering, how that could be anything _but_ offensive, and Jack may have continued on tormenting the Aussie if bright green, and far too many feathers hadn't distracted him instead. "Woah," he remarked intelligently, and turned to the one girl in the room. She fluttered and blushed like it wasn't every day that people were awed by her beauty and- "Holy shit, you look like my sister." ...then Jack had to go and open his mouth. Her jaw hit the floor, and both North and Bunny behind them had to hold in their laughter.  
  
Having noticed the sudden lack of loud shouting, a wild mop of blond hair managed to lift itself from its resting place on the couch to look around the strangely quiet room. "Ah Sandy!" North was the first to notice the movement. "Say hello to new guitarist! Jack, this is Sandy, our drummer." The little man waved hello, and Jack just waved back, not sure what to make of him, before the strange little man dropped his head down to the couch, disappearing once more from view and falling back asleep.  
  
"Now, Jack is with us until concert in December. I want everyone to get along well, and play nice music!" North seemed cheery enough saying it, but Jack was quickly reminded why the guy had to be mob with the threatening tone in his next sentence, "As I am manager, I am understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded, although Bunny did grumble something about how this would only set them back, having to teach a tike to play all their songs. Jack may have gone for the bait, if North hadn't put a bone-crushing hand on both their shoulders with a far too pleased grin plastered across his face. "Is time we play. Here is music Jack."

And that was the nail in Jack's coffin.


	13. Learning Through Osmosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the letter 'h' is shamelessly abused.

_Thud_  
  
  
  
 _Thud!_  
  
After that, Jack just gave up on his attempt to either pound the words in the textbook _into_ his head, or else pound the heinous pop music _out_! Resting his head on top of his textbook didn't do much to improve either situation, but it certainly reduced his chance of developing a wicked headache.  
  
"Jaaaaaack!!"   
  
Then again...  
  
"You finished off my data for the month already Baby Tooth!" he called back, in hopes that she might not catch him slacking on his studies. He loved his sister dearly, but the definition of quiet was lost on her, and he didn't need his mom overhearing that he was taking a rest. Really he was just hoping the information might come to him via diffusion from the book to his skull.  
  
"Jaaack! Look what mom got me today!" The little terror barreled into his room anyway, holding the worst possible square object in existence. Jack returned to his previous engagement of slamming his head into his textbook, now hoping for a coma. That was clearly the best solution to all his problems.  
  
"I am literally begging you, please do _not_ play that on the living room stereo Emma." Of course this resulted in the puppy eyes and pout he had taught her to perfection.  
  
"But Jaaaaack!" she whined, and stamped her foot for emphasis. "It's the new Guardians CD! I can't _not_ play it!" she insisted. He didn't even have the energy to remind her that his name only had one ‘a’ in it.  
  
"I didn't say you couldn't play it, just not on the stereo system. Mom got you a CD player for a reason Baby Tooth." He knew she had inherited his stubborn streak, and could see her clenched jaw in his mind before he even turned to see it on her face. He also knew he wouldn't be able to maintain his sanity between listening to their music at work for the next four months, _and_ hearing it at home on repeat. Bribery it was then. "What if I can get your copy signed or something?" he mumbled, and hated the reminder that he had that kind of power at all.  
  
"It's already got them," she opened the case to reveal the lyric book covered in photocopied signatures. He only rolled his eyes and wondered how many people had paid more money for what were probably fakes. Still, if it satisfied their little fans' requirements, then he was still in a bind to bribe his sister.  
  
He racked his brain for ideas, but all he kept getting was that "the medium is the message" and the same three chords he'd been tortured with in the last week. Hell would freeze if he agreed to stay on with the Guardians after the concert...  
  
"I'll get you into their concert if you just promise me I won't have to hear that CD blasting at home!" He'd blurted it out before really thinking about it, but it was too late to take it back now.  
  
She gave him a look then that she couldn't have picked up from him. It reminded him of a comedy skit he'd seen once, and if he recalled the story, it was a look that girls universally used to mean 'you are _so_ dumb'. When he only grinned impishly, she rolled her eyes, and okay maybe he was a bad influence on his sister. "They sold out on the first day. There's no way to get tickets now. I've tried."  
  
Okay, he probably didn't want to know, but he knew he had to fess up to someone anyway, so why not for the sake of his musical sanity? "You know how you were saying Gopher got kicked out?"   
  
"Groundhog," she corrected, but nodded anyway, and tilted her head for him to continue.  
  
He gave her a quick signal to check the hall for their parents and to close the door quietly. She did so with her best James Bond impersonation, and motioned the zipping of her lips when he held a finger to his. He leaned in closer so she could hear his hushed voice. "Well, their manager Nicholas St. North came looking for me!" Even if he wasn't so happy about the consequences, even he had to admit that the opportunity was huge, and that he was seen at all was exciting. "Soooooo, for the next four months I'm kind of signed up to be fill in for their guitarist."  
  
Her little face lit up in a familiar way, and Jack only just had enough time to clap a hand over her mouth. "Shhhhhhhhhh," he interrupted her impending scream. Really, she was far too close and it was far too late an hour for that kind of thing. "Shhhh," he insisted again, and she nodded enthusiastically, more or less removing his hand herself.  
  
"OHMYGODYOU'REGOINGTOBEPLAYINGWITHTHEGUARDIANS!THAT'SSOEXCITING!WHYDIDN'TYOUTELLMESOONER?!HAVEYOUMETTHEMYET?WHATARETHEYLIKE?!OHMYGOD!YOU'RETHEBESTBIGBROTHEREVER!" It was a wonder how she'd managed to screech that all in more or less a hoarse whisper.   
  
Still, he put his hand back in place and repeated his earlier statement of "Shhhhhhh!" He checked the door that no one had heard from the other side. When it seemed apparent that both his parents were happily elsewhere, he sighed with relief, and put a finger to his lips again. "You can't tell anyone Baby Tooth!" As well as their being some kind of privacy clause thing in his shiny new contract – which he had finally flipped through, anything was better than studying – he really didn't want that kind of info getting around. "Mom's already upset I'm not taking classes this fall, so I told her I got a job for now to help pay for tuition." Not _technically_ a lie unless he could get signed on again _without_ the Guardians in the new year. In that case he was jumping the school ship in favour of a career in a heartbeat. "Don't tell your friends either." Some of them already had a creepy infatuation with him, and he didn't need that exacerbated by his sudden rise to fame with their favourite, terrible, musicians. "And don't play your new CD on the stereo. Promise me this Baby Tooth, and I'll fight tooth and nail to get you back stage at that concert."  
  
She crossed her finger over her heart with a big grin on her face. She even went so far as to spit in her hand, and stuck it out for him to shake. He returned the hand shake with his own loogey, and followed her to the bathroom, where they washed their hands before their mom could find out about their nasty sharing of germs.  
  
"Goodnight!" she called and ran back to her room, probably to listen to her new CD until bed.  
  
"Night Baby Tooth!" he shouted through the door she'd slammed shut in her rush. Upon returning to his room, he was once more faced with the evil known as his media communications book. Okay! He could do this! He would cram, and he would pass, and-  
  
 _Ring_  
  
Thank fucking god! ...Unless it was North calling. Then fuck fucking god.  
  
Jack flopped into his seat, and grabbed the phone in the same motion. "Moshi moshi, Jack-u desu." Maybe if it was the Guardians, they'd be too confused and would just hang up. Anyone else he knew was too cool to not know the secret reply.  
  
"I think I rather prefer to call you Jack. Good evening." And then there was this incredibly cool, and snobby asshole.  
  
"Pitch!" he cheered with relief. "You have no idea how good it is to hear an actual musician!"  
  
"Umm, thank you?" The line was silent for a while, and Jack thought maybe the line had gone dead, when there was a cough on the other end, and Pitch finally continued. "Right, we were discussing getting together to practice sometime. How does tomorrow work for you?"  
  
Groaning, he threw his head back on the desk. There was no pretending this exam didn't exist. "Tomorrow's...not so good," he admitted. "Exam from hell and all that."

  
"Ah right. You're in university still. That _is_ limiting. How does sometime this weekend work for you?" Although his words were upset at having to rearrange his schedule, his tone was more nonchalant. Jack supposed it was a weird side effect of being a star, however far from grace Pitch had fallen.  
  
"Uhhhh, let me check my schedule." At this point he wasn't even sure where jam sessions fell when it came to his contract – he hadn’t gotten _that_ far into it, almost anything was better than reading contracts –  so he checked that, knowing that he didn't have anything after his exam besides what might be in there. "Nothing big, bold, red or italicized," Jack mumbled to himself while casually flipping through his devil contract. "It doesn't say anything about weekends, so the weekend sounds great!"  
  
"That's good to hear?" It was more of a question than a statement. Whether it was his social awkwardness or Jack's was up for debate on the reason. "How about Saturday then?"

  
"Babysitting." Now that _was_ in big, bold, red letters on the fridge calendar. There was no calling off his parents' date night, even for Pitch Black. "And unless you want to face my baby sister and parents on Sunday, I'd suggest your place." Plus, who didn't want to see the house of a celebrity? There were no ulterior motives. None at all.  
  
"I also feel it is far too early in our relationship for me to meet your parents." Jack barked with laughter. Oh god! Pitch Black flirting back at him was hilarious. "Very well. Sunday at 11 then. Don't be late." Just like that, Jack was dismissed and hung up on. And  then…there was still a test to study for. Maybe he should just catch a quick nap and start again refreshed. He lay his down on his desk and had just began to close his eyes.  
  
...  
  
Damn it! Fucking three chord pop tracks! Clearly that plan wasn't going to work if he couldn't close his eyes without hearing them.  
  
Coffee. Coffee would fix everything.


	14. Three Chords and Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to my friend Lida who is obsessed that anything other than orange pekoe isn't real tea.

_Knockknockknockknockknockknockknock._

  
"I'm _coming!_ Hold on!" Pitch shouted at the infernal racket. One might almost suspect there was a fire of some sort with all the urgency of the knocking.

 

The noise only persisted though, and it was days like these that the legend wished he had invested in thinner doors, so annoyances like these might hear his rage. He threw the door open, ready to rip the pest apart, when all words died in his throat. There, dangling off the door knocker, was one Jack Frost, with a dopey grin…What?  
  
"Hiiiiii Pitch!" Jack jumped up from his bizarre position on the door and grabbed his guitar case, too fast for Pitch to really catch. Before he could stop him, Jack tore through the front door and practically flew down the hall. "Ooh! Nice place! Where we jamming? Cute pictures! That your daughter?" It was one question or comment after the other in rapid succession, and Pitch was practically running to catch up with the sprite once his brain had registered that Jack was no longer hanging off his door.  
  
"Jack!" he bellowed down the hall, and caught the pest's attention. He had to remind himself that seething would not be a good start to a blooming comeback. Instead, Pitch bit his tongue and pointed down another adjacent hall to Jack. "The practice room is that way. I'll show you where it is." All things considered, Pitch was very proud that his tone was only clipped, and that he hadn't literally bit the confusing boy's head off.  
  
Despite the clear instructions that Pitch would lead, Jack raced ahead, and crashed his way into the room. The older musician would never understand how he'd guessed correctly, given all his doors were shut. Either way, once Pitch arrived in the room in a more reasonable time, Jack was already set up, and looked over eager to play.  
  
"C' mon! Let's go! Let's play! Oh! You know what would be good? If we played something with more than three chords!”

 

“Especially if we could avoid these three!" He played them all in such quick succession Pitch didn't even know what chords Jack was referring to before he continued on his speedy rant. “Got anything we can play without those? Actually hey, do you have any coffee? I could really use some coffee before we get started, and-"  
  
Pitch didn't care what kind of social boundaries he was breaking right now. The boy needed shutting up. One hand on his mouth and another holding tightly to his shoulder was a good way of accomplishing this task. He slowly walked Jack backwards to the couch, and pushed the young man onto it.

 

"Shut up, and stay still," he ground out between clenched teeth. A cheeky grin spreading against his palm gave Pitch a pretty good idea that if he took his hand away, ‘shutting up’, would be the last thing Jack did. He could only roll his eyes, with the knowledge he _really_ did not want to know what was going on in that skull. Reluctantly, he took away his hand, and paused a moment in the awkward silence between them. "I'm," he paused again, testing the waters of speech, "going to make you tea."  
  
And that ultimately was the wrong thing to say. "Ooh! Tea! Tea has caffeine! Tea is good! Tea will keep me awake, and then we can play music that has more than three chords that I can't get out of my head and that have been butchered into awful pop sound!"   
  
"No. No I'm going to make you some herbal tea. Just wait here."  
  
As Pitch left the room, he heard a call of, "I heard that's not _real_ tea!" He could only shake his head in wonder at the boy he'd taken in. Upon returning, he really wasn't surprised to find Jack wandering about the room, with a buzzing interest in everything. After watching a few of Jack's videos, he could understand why the boy would be fascinated with such high end equipment, even on a less caffeinated day. Jack spotted him soon enough and excitedly turned to the mug being offered. With a delighted smile he took the drink and knocked it back in one gulp. Pitch could only stare in shock and morbid amusement as Jack's nerves caught up with his brain, and he screamed in pain. "Hot! Hothothothot! Ahhhhh! What the hell was that?!"  
  
Pitch wasn't sure if Jack was kidding. Really?  
  
"Tea. I told you I was making tea. Now are you quite done?" Pitch put his hands up in a way which were either meant to calm Jack down, or portray his frustration with the boy; he wasn’t entirely sure which.

  
"That was _hot_!" Jack complained loudly.   
  
 _'Thank you Captain Obvious .’_ Pitch thought cruelly. "And what, pray tell, were you expecting?" He asked out loud, his voice much more calm and smooth.  
  
"Coffee," Jack replied bluntly. Pitch didn't even know how to respond as the imp continued on his over caffeinated tangent. "Maybe iced coffee! It's like coffee, but cold, which is perfect for this awful hot weather! It also serves the purpose of keeping one awake throughout exams! And this is not iced coffee," Jack raised the mug in gesture of this fact.

 

"Very good Jack. Now what else can you tell us about the hot tea I told you I was getting?" Pitch ventured into a more amused mindset. It was poor judgement to think so, but Jack really was beginning to remind him of Seraphina on one of her sugar rushes.

 

"That it doesn't sound like three chord pop sensations on repeat," Jack grumbled into his empty mug, still disappointed that it wasn't iced coffee.

 

"No, that would probably be Rice Krispees," Pitch began to admit to himself that today would probably be useless for playing, with Jack so hung up about coffee, and three chords. "Why _are_ you so upset about these particular three chords? Did something happen in the last week, or did you just happen to find a song with those three that's too difficult for you to play?" Pitch taunted, although he was actually curious behind Jack's obsession.

 

Silence descended as soon as the question was asked. Jack looked a little sheepish, for about a second, and then threw his hands into the air. “I was tricked! _Tricked_ I tell you!” Apparently that abrupt motion was enough to overbalance him in his over caffeinated state, and send him spinning back on to the couch. "Oooh, dizzy." Jack clutched at his head and stared into space for several long moments.

 

Pitch’s mind was still reeling, tricked? Tricked into what? And he could only crowd in closer, unsure of what was happening now and at a loss of how to help – or if he even wanted to help at this point for that matter. He used to have people for these kinds of things! He didn't have to worry about it much longer though, because a moment later Jack collapsed sideways into the land of sleep.

  
\---

  
"Ugh. What sledgehammer decided to dance on my skull?" the white haired young man groaned.  
  
"You're awake." Pitch announced it as if it wasn't already obvious or there was someone else around who might have heard.  
  
"Yeah," Jack took some time to try and reorganize his thoughts, and was only able to really come up with one conclusion. "You _drugged_ me!" he screeched indignantly, and pointed an accusatory finger at the dark haired older man.  
  
"No Jack," Pitch put the music he was looking over back on the music stand _._ He stood calmly and removed a cool cloth that had fallen to a Jack's shoulder when he'd sat up. "You drugged yourself. Excessive caffeine intake will do that for you. I expect it will be a rather unpleasant withdrawal." It had been well in his favour for the caffeine crash to hit when it had though. It had given Pitch the chance to investigate why Jack had acted so bizarrely. While Jack was out on his couch, Pitch had taken the liberty of rifling through the young man's bag, and finding it filled with sheet music for The Guardians. That he could have brushed off as Jack catering to the little sister he had mentioned before. As much as he loathed The Guardians, he could understand the whims of little girls, and wanting to do everything for them.

 

No, the 'Man in the Moon Studios' folder the music came in, and various other MiM products in Jack's bag were what gave him away. At first he had been tempted to rip the boy out of his caffeine induced coma, and demand answers for his betrayal, but then his mind had fed him some delightful ideas. That Jack spoke so unkindly of his three chord melodies, and his desperation to play with Pitch still spoke of disloyalty to the band itself. This, Pitch thought, could work very well in his favour. After all, why just bring yourself to the top, when you can take down the competition while you're at it? Jack could still be useful to him, and now, in more ways than one.

 

Pitch returned to the present, and held out a hand out to help Jack up. "Now if you think you can stand, I'll give you a lift home."   
  
Jack took it, but still insisted on shouting, and being full of far too much energy for someone who had literally passed out. "What?! But what about our jam session? Weren't we going to play something? I wrote something I think you'll like, and it-"  
  
"Has more than three chords. Yes, and I'm sure there will be more time for that in the future. Right now though, it's time for young children to go home and get ready for bed with their families. Maybe you'll even get some proper sleep. No more coffee," Pitch said sternly as he led him through the halls to an attached garage. He devoutly hoped at least some of the advice was getting through to the frosty guitarist. He made sure to pass Jack his guitar case once he had the young man in his passenger seat.  
  
He went around to the other side of the vehicle. By the time Pitch had managed to start up the car and back out, he looked over and found that Jack was once again passed out like a light.   
  
No one would ever have proof of his small smile except the street lights passing them by.


	15. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians become acquainted with Baby Tooth, and Jack's shirtless body becomes acquainted with Tooth's "texting".

Jack slowly convinced himself to sit up at the sound of his name from somewhere. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, noting nothing unusual about his room. Wait, his room? Yup. His bed and PJ pants too...How?  
  
Jack groaned and rubbed the back of his skull trying to draw on memories of coming home last night that refused to reveal themselves. This really shouldn't be as frequent an event as it was turning out to be. Maybe Jamie was right when he took his ID back. Probably not. Whatever. If he couldn't remember he'd just have to wing it, and hope his mom didn't know something eluding his poor brain at the moment.  
  
"Jaaaaack!" Yep, definitely at home. No psychopathic kidnapper could fake that. "Time for breakfast!" Baby Tooth called, probably not caring if she'd just woken him.  
  
"Grab the newspaper please honey!" Like mother like daughter. He loved the women in his life. Really he did.  
  
Jack chuckled and slipped out of bed. "Morning to you guys too!" he called back before turning down the hall to do his mother's bidding. He heard their laughter from the kitchen when he opened the door. It was the last sign he had of his family before he found himself hauled off his feet and tossed into the back of a car.  
  
"Hey! What's going on here?” He caught a brief glimpse of his brown haired neighbour, and best friend, before the door was slammed shut. “Jamie? Jamie help! Save me!" he shouted out the window before a second shaded layer of glass went up, obstructing his view. Ex-best friend; the damn bastard was just waving him good bye like it was nothing. He banged on the window in panic a few times before a foot landed a hit on his shoulder.  
  
"Oi, keep it down frostbite. Some of us have been up since three." The white haired young man turned his head to find three familiar faces just staring at him. The Guardians. Jack wasn't quite sure if he should be relieved or if he should have continued his window banging with renewed vigour.  
  
Before he had the chance to decide, North made his presence at the driver's seat known by laughing. "Oh Bunny, we are all knowing you are on Australia time."  
  
"No mate. I haven't been on Australia time in nine years," the giant groaned and leaned further back into his seat, pulling a sleeping mask over his eyes.  
  
"Ohhh Bunny, you are full of such funny jokes," North laughed, clearly in a better mood than the Aussie he was talking to.  
  
Jack looked between them a couple times in confusion, and waved awkwardly at Tooth when she stopped...whatever she was doing with her phone that didn't quite look like texting, to smile at him. Sandy waved from shotgun, and if Jack wasn't mistaken - no, Sandy really did have a little drum pad on his lap and was tapping on it in what was probably a greeting. "Umm, so what's happening?" Jack eventually built up the nerve to ask. Or rather he'd taken stock of his half-dressed state and hoped that might be as good an ice breaker to get him a sweater as any.  
  
Sandy waved excitedly and began tapping things out on his drum pad, as if that actually meant anything to the young man. "Right. So any other takers?" he asked around the car, hoping for a better explanation, or maybe just one with words.  
  
"Sandy was saying we're going on a retreat." Tooth grinned at her phone and seemed to be using a lot of concentration for just holding her phone as she tapped at a single button.  
  
"Was my idea!" North announced from the front, sounding very proud of himself.  
  
"At _three_ last night," Bunny repeated, with no short amount of annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Is perfect plan! We will be going away from all distractions in city, and concentrating just on music, and - Tooth, why are you having phone? I already confiscated three." The burly man reached back with one arm, and suddenly Jack was glad he couldn't see his surrounding, for fear of what North's driving might have looked like. Tooth only rolled her eyes before dropping the device into the Russian's grabbing hand.  
  
"Oh shit! Phone!" Jack cursed and checked his pockets hoping it might be there. "Uh, shit, sorry North, can I just call my mom quick? I need to let her know what's happening."  
  
"You still live with your mom mate?" Bunny chuckled from behind the mask, until Jack gave him a good whack to the shin.  
  
"University student," Jack enunciated very clearly. "Free room and board," he added as if that would help.

  
The bassist only waved him off, unable to be bothered, and returned to what Jack hoped was a very uncomfortable sleep. A cell phone in front of his nose interrupted the young man's nasty thoughts, and he looked up to see North bending his arm over the seat back to pass the brightly coloured phone. Jack took it with a quiet 'thanks', and missed a gentle smile in the rear view mirror while he punched in his house number.  
  
Jack played with his bed-head while waiting on the dial tone to pick up. It would probably be time to re-dye his hair soon, unless he wanted to be brunet again. Hopefully North had some clothes for him wherever they were going, or else it'd be a really awkward week or whatever in his PJ pants, and- "Hey Baby Tooth!" Leave it to his little sister to be the first on the phone. Tooth herself gave him a questioning look at the name, and he just chuckled. "Uh, I got...dragged into work at the last minute. Can I talk to- yes that work." Jack paused, looked over to Tooth and seemed to be contemplating whatever was being said. "Y'know what Baby Tooth? Why don't you tell her all that yourself?" With a mischievous grin, Jack flipped the phone over and handed it to the flustered singer, only mouthing 'your biggest fan' as a warning.  
  
Tentatively she took the phone and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" For a moment the entire vehicle was silent, waiting on what Tooth would say. "Is anyone th-"  
  
"OHMYGODI'MTALKINGTOTOOTHIANA!" Everyone in the car stared in shock that they had heard that, and Tooth pulled the phone away from her ear, probably concerned for her hearing now. They had mistakenly assumed the quiet was just normal volumes on a phone. Jack laughed now that everyone was introduced to his baby sister's only volume. Loud.

 "OHMYGOD!IAMYOURBIGGESTFAN!ILOVEYOUSOMUCHANDIWOULDRECOGNIZEYOURVOICEANYWHERE!IWANTTOBEJUSTLIKEYOUWHENIGROWUPANDI'MGOINGTODYEMYHAIRLIKEYOURSWHENI'MOLDENOUGH!ITURNTENNEXTWEEK!AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Even Bunny pulled up a corner of his sleep mask to smirk at Toothiana. She looked hopelessly lost, and only pulled the phone back to her undamaged ear with great reluctance.

  
"Ummm, thank you?" she squeaked, and thrust the phone away again quickly in hopes that her other ear wouldn’t start bleeding as well. When no immediate screeches or sounds came out, she tried again. "It's always great to hear from fans," she looked around hoping someone could tell her what to do next. Jack was the only one to offer help by mouthing a quick, 'birthday' and mimicked blowing a kazoo. Thank god someone had a clue what was said. "Oh, and happy birthday! Wish I could be there." Given the incoherent screeches that followed, that was the absolute wrong thing to say. All the boys just chuckled at Tooth's distress, while she quickly spoke into the phone, "I'm just going to give you back to your brother now Baby Tooth!"   
  
She practically threw the phone at Jack who brought the screeching phone to his ear like it was nothing. He couldn't help his laughing while listening to Emma, especially when Tooth curled up in a ball. All that over one fan. One might think he was in a car of reclusive people rather than the hit pop group of the decade. "Yeah? Of course I'm the best big brother. Yeah, yeah, go get mom for me 'kay? Thanks." Jack hummed again contentedly, whilst waiting for his mom to pick up. Oh that was so worth being thrown in a car and spirited away. 

 "Hey mom!" he finally answered, much more cheerful now. "Yeah I'm fine. I got called into work last minute? Ummm, okay, more like hauled? No literally! I'm serious mom! Ummm, some kind of group orientation? Uhhh, hey North, how long is this going on for?" The old man just held up two fingers before returning his hands to the wheel. Jack cocked a brow, but relayed back to his mom. "Two days?" Sandy turned around, waved frantically and shook his head. He emphatically held up two fingers and seemed to be trying to emphasize them more than he already was. It took a minute, but Jack's eyes widened when he finally got it. "Two _weeks_?!" He must not have realised he was still talking on the phone, because his attention turned back to it quickly at the sound of more yelling. "Hey, sorry! I just found out! Am I getting paid?..." Nods around him indicated the answer. "Uhh, 'pparently. I don't know, team building exercises? No, no phones apparently. I think the only reason I got this call was because my boss knows there are legal issues with kidnapping. I would _not_ be surprised if the knowledge came from experience. Seriously mom, he kinda looks like a part of the mob, so if I'm not back in two weeks, maybe try the bottom of the pond."  
  
North chuckled at the jab in good humour, but didn't say anything on the matter. Bunny did though, "Mate, he _is_ the Russian mob." Everyone smiled in humour at that, and Jack wasn't sure if it was meant to be funny, or if maybe he should actually be concerned since North wasn't denying it.  
  
"Are you almost done Jack? We are getting close," North asked, entering a tunnel which botched the reception anyway.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be good. Yes mom... _yes_ mom. Okay, I'll see you in a few weeks. Please try to save my data and phone from Em. Love you too." He pressed the button to end the call and handed the phone back to the waiting Russian. "So, what? You gonna stick us in a cabin in the woods, have us work together to fight off an evil demon-ghost thing in the name of team-spirit?" Jack laughed at his own little joke, even while the other Guardians gave him looks which indicated how skeptic they were of his sanity. He’d just woken up for crying out loud! Then been kidnapped, they could give him some kind of break.  
  
North laughed at least, although Jack didn't understand why until they got out of the tunnel. His jaw hit the floor, and North snatched another phone out of Tooth's hands as a shutter went off. "Not quite a cabin in the woods, but I hope it will do."   
  
Jack couldn't even hear the others laughing quietly at his expression. He just stared, and possibly twisted something in his neck looking so high up. How the hell had they even gotten a skyrise this far out of the city anyway? There was only one word for this.  
  
"Woah."


	16. Shots and Drums

**Chapter 16**

Jack was actually surprised he had to be the first to bring it up.  When they had managed to get everyone out of the vehicle, up the elevator and down the hall to what were presumably their rooms, and still nothing had been said, he felt the need to voice his predicament. "So I don't actually have any of my stuff. Like, y'know clothes, or a guitar."  
  
"Is all set. We have many guitars for you to use," North answered easily. Jack shot the Russian a look, and wasn't remotely creeped out they apparently had clothes in his size. Nope.  
  
"Yeah, but...no, hold on a minute...no, " Jack pat at the pockets in his pyjama pants, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a light blue snowflake decal and smiled at his lucky charm. "Kay, we're good"  
  
"What? Need to make sure your ass is here to do the playing for your hands?" Bunny wasn't even looking at the boy as he insulted him. Really, were there any redeeming qualities to the guy's personality?  
  
"You might want to make sure yours got here okay Kangaroo. After all, it's the only thing distracting your adoring fans from your poor playing.”  
  
Now Aster was looking at him. Jack really wished he was less familiar with looks that could kill. Similarly he wished his charming smile worked half as well on giant Australians ready to kill him as it seemed to be working on their lead singer.  
  
Before he had the chance to test the power of his shiny teeth against a massive fist though, North stood between them and glared Bunny down. "Bunny! Let us not be killing Jack! Not like second guitarist!" he scolded like that was a casual problem to be had  
  
"He killed the second guitarist?!" Jack’s voice did _not_ break as it rose an octave above his usual range. Okay, maybe he should be a _little_ frightened of the guy. Just a little.  
  
"Nooo, I is making! Like you! I am very funny manager no?"   
  
Despite how proud the Russian looked of himself, Jack could only take a large gulp of air, and barely managed to squeak out, "That's not a joke. That's a thinly veiled threat."  
  
North only laughed more, and patted Jack's shoulder. Which was still bare.

"So, um…clothes?"

  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
North pulled Jack down a different hallway while the other Guardians were off and about in this giant labyrinth of a resort. At least this floor was more obviously filled with recreation rooms and glass walls. There were a few windows they passed that Jack had to peel himself away from, and not embarrass himself in front of stars. Others he had to remind himself not to make loud gagging noises and rude gestures.   
  
He was a mature adult. 

No, really.  
  
"Here we are!" North announced gaily, and unlocked the door to a nice looking den with a television Jack could only ever dream of affording. He handed the key card to Jack, who almost dropped it in his distraction of the sweet setup. "Now I am not sure if you are noticing, but you and band have very different style," North began as he pulled a box of DVDs and video tapes out from beside the couch. "Is not bad thing, but I am thinking is beneficial for everyone if you are becoming familiar with Guardian's style. Here we have videos from all concerts and events in past. Watch them all and tell me what you think tomorrow. Practice will be at ten o'clock sharp." With no further ado, the man clapped Jack on his shoulder again, and left him with the box. The box of hell.

Seeing no way out of the situation, he popped in the first DVD.  
  
\- _2 hours later_ -  
  
"This must be the special hell reserved for people who talk in the theatre."  
  
\- _4 hours later_ -  
  
"This would be so much more entertaining with a drinking game," Jack muttered. Turning away from whatever new torture the screen was playing out in front of him, he moved toward the cupboards of the room’s small kitchenette. This place really did have everything. It only took him a short while of digging through all the various cupboards and drawers before, "Eureka!" he grinned as he pulled out a bottle of his new best friend: vodka. Served Jamie right to be replaced, the traitor.  
  
\- _7 hours later_ -  
  
"Wha-guh? Sandy? When'd you get here? Shit, I must've fallen asleep." Jack rubbed a hand over his face. It didn’t make things any better. Groaning, he poured himself another shot, it was the only thing that would allow him to continue on with his torture. "Want one?" he offered the little man. The drummer only smiled and nodded, as Jack explained the rules and popped in the next tape.  
  
\- _8 hours later_ -  
  
"Hey, you guys weren't half bad. Or is that the alcohol talking?" Jack picked up the now empty bottle with a frown. "Probably the alcohol then," he muttered to his sleeping companion. He laughed at the awkward position their drummer had managed to fall asleep in. Really, with the amount of sleep this guy got, he might soon expect him to break out into 'El Tango de Roxanne' if the little man spoke at all.   
  
Even in the interviews, Sandy didn't speak, yet he somehow managed to engage the interviewer and make the audience laugh. Well, in some of the videos anyway. The more recently dated ones mostly had clips of him dazed, sleeping or too busy with other things to 'comment'. All the videos were kind of like that.   
  
There were a lot more roots videos on VHS than there were on DVD, and frankly, Jack wasn't sure the booze wasn't messing with his perception of these people. Sometimes he looked at them and thought they weren't half bad – sometimes, he even thought they were good. Then in the next video, they'd be awful again. It was especially confusing for his inebriated mind.  
  
It was in a drunken daze at a blue screen that North found him. Jack was vaguely aware of a scolding, bottle upon bottle of water being pressed to him, and possibly tears over the loss of good vodka. Then a weird lullaby about not having his mother cut his throat open before silence and darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Waking up may not have been half so bad if it hadn't been for the shrill ringing of bells right next to his head. With a groan, Jack turned over and may have started to regret consuming most of a bottle of vodka. He managed to open his eyes and took in the sight of Sandy with jingle bells in hand and an expectant look on his face. Jack had to blink a few times, and dodge a whack to the face with the bells, before he finally caught sight of the bedside clock.  
  
9:46  
  
Holy shit!  
  
Jack was very impressed with the classy way he manage to barrel roll out of the bed and rip open the dresser drawer in one move. He didn't even give much thought to what he was pulling out. They fit, and they were nicer than anything he'd normally wear anyhow, so all was good. "Bathroom?" he hurriedly asked the silent drummer while pulling on the shirt. He could swear from the expression on the guy's face, he was probably laughing at him. The little man just shook his head with a smile and pointed to a very obvious ensuite door before walking out and waving behind him.  
  
The teen bolted to the side room and ripped open a toothbrush package. Was there anything this place didn't have? Should he be more horrified that they had his favourite flavour of toothpaste? He didn't really have time to contemplate it, so he spat and decided to just ignore it and run to the practice room North had shown him yesterday before he had been subjected to his own very special brand of hell.  
  
"Safe!" he shouted, sliding to a stop at the door with a giant grin on his face. Looking up at the clock, he smiled at the beaming 10:00. Confident in his prowess born of semesters of nearly missing class, he relaxed and then looked at the rest of the room. He only found one Sandy, sleeping soundly on the couch. "Huh?" No one else was there. No one, not even North!  
  
He walked over and shook the blond's shoulder gently. "Hey Sandy," he whispered, not wanting to wake the man as painfully as he'd been woken. Okay, maybe he wanted to, but so far Sandy seemed like the most normal one of the bunch. It was probably best not to get on his bad side. "Where is everyone?" he asked, and gestured to the empty practice room.  
  
Sandy blinked the dust from his eyes, and toddled over to the drum set. He played a roll, a couple of beats, and Jack was completely lost.  
  
"Ummm?" Was this seriously how the guy communicated? If he was the most normal…that was apparently saying quite a lot. "What?" The blond just rolled his eyes and beat out a similar sequence as if that would make more sense. To his credit, he played slower as if dealing with an equally slow child. Jack could only shake his head. "Nope. Sorry. I have no idea what you're saying," he admitted.  
  
Sandy continued to play out beats while Jack went over to the rack of really nice guitars on the wall. North had said these were his now. Despite the torture he had to endure with the band, even Jack had to admit it was a pretty sweet deal to even have access to these. He pulled them down, one at a time, and tested each of them for a feel. Eventually he decided on the third one he'd picked up and slapped his snowflake decal on the front. Sandy stared at him in shock for a minute, mouth open wide in horror. Jack was pretty sure the next drum beat translated roughly to 'Oh my god! Did you really just do that? You really just did that. Why would you even? That was a Les Paul!'  
  
Jack just chuckled and ran a hand over the snowflake. "Call it a lucky charm," he explained. Sandy was quiet, and Jack had to laugh again, well aware that this shouldn't come as a shock. He looked over again, and the drummer nodded, with a completely serious face. "Can I get a G?" Jack smiled, and Sandy nodded more enthusiastically, hopping over to the timpani in the corner.  
  
It took longer to tune to another instrument than a tuner, but Jack preferred the more natural sound. That, and other people's instruments didn't beep at him if he was out of tune. He got enough annoying beeping from his sister's twitter when she forgot to turn off the data.  
  
Once it was all done and the two were set up, Sandy returned to his drum kit and beat out another message. It sounded...happier? The smile was really all he had to go by - Jack still had no idea what the guy was saying though. Another thing he didn’t know was where the rest of the Guardians and North were. Jack could only smile sheepishly, and played back a tune that seemed to fit nicely with the beat.   
  
Somehow the little man's smile widened more, and Jack was pleased that he wasn't falling asleep at least. Jack played out another tune, and Sandy just played back. 

They continued for about an hour, the last twenty minutes of which North just stood outside the door and smiled. This was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo updating mostly on time! Everyone go wish Alys a happy birthday on tumblr! You'll probably find her on awkward-in-arendelle.tumblr.com (she has so many accounts. I don't even know how even O___________________o)  
> Same for Luna at shinerazoreyes.tumblr.com  
> Do it now!  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LOVELY LADIES!  
> Consider this next chapter of crack for you! Many cupcakes as well!
> 
> -Mirella


	17. Sugar Free Gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is the big brother we all wish we had, and Tooth may be having her feathers ruffled.

**Chapter 17**

Toothiana couldn't help but shudder at some of the items available to them at the day long buffet table. Really, for a five star private getaway, they were severely lacking in sugar-free options. Didn't these people realize she had an image to uphold as the Queen of dental hygiene? Even in a paparazzi free zone such as this, it was very important to maintain the lifestyle so she wouldn't slip in front of others. Besides, she really did enjoy that particular endorsement, if she was being honest.   
  
Speaking of teeth, Tooth smiled to herself at the thought of their newest member. He had the _nicest_ teeth she had seen besides her own. She could only imagine that he took the absolute best care of them. They would make an absolutely adorable pair for the photographers and fans, although even Tooth could tell Jack probably would not be open for that. He looked like he would probably jump ship the second his contract ended. A shame really, since he was nice to look at.    
  
A shock of white hair caught her eye, and Toothiana managed to pull herself out of those sad thoughts, and smile brightly. "Jaaack!" the Indian girl called and waved him over. She tucked colourful bangs behind her ear when the boy leaned back around the corner and smiled at her. She may not like him romantically, and he may hate their music, but he was still cute, and-HOLY COW! _What_ was that on his tray?! Her jaw dropped in horror at all the candy, sweets and all around _junk_ loaded on the little tray. How did it even all _fit_?

 

Jack stood in front of Tooth, smiling awkwardly. She had called him over and now was just…staring at him. He blinked, shifting his weight from foot to foot waiting for the explanation of why he had been called, as Toothiana pointed from his tray to him, and then back at the tray. “Uh,” he coughed, finally breaking the silence. "Aren't you going to eat?" he asked, indicating her empty tray.

 

Tooth snapped back to reality. She knew that look, although funny enough, she usually either got it from North, or in an opposite scenario from girls working their way to the top.   
  
"Oh, um, yes!" she stammered, and looked back to the unappealing and sugar laden options laid out for her. "I was just hoping for, maybe, something with less sugar." She knew exactly what that sounded like. So, before the young man could accuse her of being a calorie counter – which she _hated_ – she changed the subject. "Are you really going to eat all that? Aren't you afraid of what it'll do to your teeth?"  
  
Jack just laughed, and smiled for her. "You really are true to the name I see." He then balanced the heavy tray on one hand and turned Tooth by the shoulder with the other. "I think I saw the veggies over this way. They probably have some cheeses around here for calcium too." Tooth stared in shock for a moment, barely catching what he said next. "My sister really looks up to you, so mom will probably thank me if I can tell Baby Tooth that you eat all your vegetables like a good girl." They turned around another buffet trolley, and Tooth was pleased to see Jack was right.   
  
Without hesitation, she piled as many vegetables as she could get. Now if only this place might serve a half decent vegetarian curry, she would be set. "Milk's over there if you like," Jack pointed with his shoulder to the drink dispensers. "I'm not sure how much I trust it, but so far this place seems too fancy to serve anything a star might not like. I'll have to come back later to find out." He gestured to his pile of food and they both laughed.  
  
This was nice.  
  
Tooth smiled and filled two glasses with milk, one for Jack, and one for herself. "So, how is it you already know where all the food is? We've barely been here a day," she teased, already guessing it had to do with how most boys Jack's age ate.  
  
Jack just chuckled, and looked for a place to sit. "I maaaaay have taken a few extended breaks for food during North's movie homework." The fact that Jack wasn't looking at Tooth when he said it confirmed that little 'maybe'. He put his platter down and pulled a chair out for Tooth before flopping gracelessly into his own.  
  
"Were all your food breaks as bad for your health as this one?" Tooth pointed to the mountain of chocolate. Well, at least Jack and Bunny would have one thing in common.  
  
"Hey, don't poke fun," he stole a carrot off her plate, and stuck out his tongue before popping it in his mouth. "We don't get a lot of this kind of thing in my house. Besides, eating something as long as I exercise after is better than eating nothing." He gave her a meaningful stare, and Tooth really wished he would quit that. She much preferred the way he had been teasing her over him accusing her of starving herself.  
  
"Jack, it's not-"  
  
"I heard there's a dance thing happening at 4. I don't know how many people here actually come to the programs, but it sounds ridiculous and fun. If I drag you to exercise with me, will you promise to eat?" He looked so desperate, Tooth could only nod, unsure where any of this came from.  
  
"Okay. I promise to eat if you'll eat something that won't rot your teeth," she offered her hand across the table, with a smirk on her face. "Although, you may be getting the worse end of the deal," she admitted with a casual shrug.  
  
"Deal!" he clapped her small hand with his much larger one, and shook it firmly. "And why do you think that?"  
  
"Because I'm not anorexic. I have a dietician and a chef who cooks me health and dental conscious food at home." She was smug in her victory, but frowned at how short lived it was. To be honest, she had hoped to see Jack a little disappointed by the tables being turned on him, but that bright smile was back. It had actually probably never left.  
  
"That's great!" Definitely not the typical reaction. "I mean, wow, I didn't really even think you'd have a chef and all that. Hell knows I can't afford that kind of thing, but still!" He was just so enthusiastic about being wrong, and Tooth wasn't used to this at all. "I was worried you might be on one of those crazy celebrities who diet all the time, and might be the kind of person who gets by on a grapefruit every week," he confessed. "Um, before I met you. Just to clarify. Like I already said, Baby Tooth _adores_ you. I just don't want her to get it into her head that she has to be as _skinny_ as you. Does that make sense?"  
  
Was this boy?...was Jack _real_ _?_ (Answer: No. No brother is this perfect.) Okay. Maybe now he could be a small crush. "It makes total sense. You're a good brother Jack. Your sister's very lucky."  
  
"Baby Tooth only seems to think so when I willingly lend her my phone so she can use the data," Jack laughed, and dug through his own pile of sustenance. "Apparently she can't use the computer for Internet like everyone else," he rolled his eyes as if she were really there. All in all, they still sounded like they got along better than any of Aster's siblings, cousins or extended family.  
  
"Baby Tooth?" she asked, glad to finally have a chance to figure out this mystery. It was unlikely there were two sets of parents in the world cruel enough to name their child anything to do with teeth though.  
  
"Imagine if you will," he began to speak with his hands. Maybe they should be more concerned about Jack not eating than Tooth. "A miniature, brightly coloured version of yourself. I kid you not, for her career goal thing in class, she did a report on how she wanted to be you. Her fall back plan was to find a job where she could work closely with you and be your best friend. The teacher was concerned, but still had to give her good marks 'cause she wrote it well. She wants to move to India and volunteer to take in your childhood culture. Every day she has some new factoid about you, and I'm pretty sure you're the only thing she cares about the Guardians for. She collects all the merchandise to be sure, but her room has you plastered all over it." Jack leaned back and just let Toothiana soak in the level of obsession his little sister had of her. "There's more, but explaining all the ways Emma loves you could take days. By the way, can you keep a secret? I'm actually going to be the one dying Emma's hair when I get back. I _was_ going to do it _on_ her birthday, but hey, it'll still make an awesome birthday present I think. So far I've got turquoise, yellow, pink and purple. What else have you got in there lady feathers?"  
  
" _Lady Feathers_?!" she screeched. It wasn't that it was offensive, but-but it had been so _long_ since anyone had called her that.  
  
"I heard them use that name a couple times in the videos. I lost track of which ones used it and which didn't. That not a thing anymore?" He said it so casually. It was a good thing she wasn't actually offended, but he didn't even seem to care if he had. She had no idea if that was brave or dangerous for him in this industry.  
  
"Ah, no. That ended around the same time my fans stopped referring to themselves as Sisters of Flight. They were all really close, like a family back then. I don't even know what they refer to themselves as anymore." It was kind of strange how their popularity had done that. The fans had suddenly turned wild and vicious. Why had so much changed?  
  
Jack nodded, and picked through more of his food, not looking particularly interested in any of it. "I'd noticed. You and the rest of the Guardians kind of drifted from your fans. I mean, no offence, but you pulled a grade A panic on the phone with Baby Tooth the other day. I understand she's a little overwhelming, but I began to notice a lot fewer videos of you guys with fans in the more recent things. Do you guys even do that kind of thing anymore? Those fan contests looked pretty cool. Concerts get boring after a while. Am I rambling? Yep I've lost you." He waved a hand in front of the young woman's face. Her mouth just hung open.  
  
He couldn't be right. She spent so much time on twitter every day to tell her fans what she was up to! She always made sure to call out her love for the fans on stage. What did Jack _mean_ they weren't close to the fans anymore?!  
  
"Umm, well, I'll just be going then. I'll see you at dance later. Room 2657." He picked up his snacks, most likely to hoard them in his room, and left Tooth to her shocked revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love fun chapters where the female pop stars are both awesome and ruffled in confusion?  
> I feel now that I should have written the dance lessons into this chapter :"C I didn't though, and I am sad, because I can see Tooth sweeping Jack off his feet to the world's best K-pop ;D Someone should write that. I should write the upcoming chapters.
> 
> I should also get a better grip on the idea of what "weekend" means >> Sorry for the chapter delay AGAIN. Alys' birthday was two weekends ago and her mom took us out to celebrate last weekend. That is the story and I'm sticking to it! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading, reviewing and liking this! You're all awesome and I don't tell any of you enough how much I love you for it! 
> 
> Cool idea started by PurpleFeathers! What do people think some of the music these guys sounds like? I've got a few ideas in my head for Jack, but I'm open to suggestions for Jack or all of the musicians really ^^ Tell me what you think! <3
> 
> -Mirella


	18. Not a Fish Porno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aster's idea of 'letting someone off gently" is crap, and Jack's had about enough of it.

**Chapter 18**

"So, who was stupid enough to leave us alone together?" Jack asked as he entered the practice room only to find Bunny, tuning his bass.  
  
"Too intimidated ta play with the big boys still kid?" Aster smirked to himself. This kid couldn't last in the industry. Better to let him off gently before he really got chewed apart.  
  
"I've seen bigger," Jack shrugged, and grabbed his guitar from the stand with his own smug grin.  
  
"Whatever ya little show pony," Aster rolled his eyes. He'd tried to help. It was too bad the kid was an ungrateful snot. "Here's the music for another song we've been working on. Try not ta take too long learnin’ it." He handed over the music, and watched their newest member take it in.  
  
Jack's eyes raked over the 'new' sheet music, and he glared. Did they seriously want him to play this drivel? Were they actually serious? Was this because he was young, or was this actually the kind of crap they played? Hadn't he heard some decent music in his drunken movie night? This stuff-this wasn't even music! He tossed the crap pretending to be music in the air, on his final rope now. "Easter Baby?! What the hell even _is_ that?! What the hell is any of this? Am I the only one of us here who can play more than three chords? Is that why we play the same awful thing again and again? I'm sick of it!"  
  
"If ya don't think ya can play it Frostbite-"  
  
"Oh, I can play it. Look Ma, no sheet music!" Jack played the song, after one quick glance to make sure he had it right. After a few bars, he stopped and glared at Bunny again. He was on a roll now, and it really was a mistake for them to go unsupervised. "My that sounds familiar," he spat out sarcastically. "Could it be the exact same as Goodbye Dreaming?" He played the slightly slower piece and his mouth opened in shock . "It iiiis! Gasp! And could it be that _all_ your music is just a rearrangement of the same three chords in similar succession? That might explain some of my recent nightmares! Want me to turn the same three chords into porno music? I can even use lyrics you've already written to do it! Now which works better? 'Ooh ooh right now, right here, come with me' or 'Baby baby, ooh baby more'?"  
  
Bunny's jaw hung open. That _brat_! "Now listen here ya bloody-"  
  
"What you guys are playing," Jack cut him off again, "it's not music! It's trash! I can play more than three chords! This is _humiliating_! I am _better_ than this!"  
  
"You think you're all that kid? Not even five minutes of fame and you're already the hot stuff?" Two could play the rage game. It was possible this had been building since they met. There was no stopping the two of them now that the dam had broken. "You're telling me you're better than those of us who have been playing music for years?"  
  
"What is _even_ with you calling me a kid? You're what? Maybe five years older than me? And quit treating me like I just picked up a guitar for the first time yesterday! Have _your_ fingers ever bled from playing so much?! Keep up with me here Cottontail!" Jack began to improvise a tune. Any tune really. Mostly he just needed to play so he wouldn't smash the guitar over Bunny's head, but it was still a relief to finally play more chords.  
  
Despite initiating the challenge, Jack had to admit he was shocked when the obnoxiously large Australian started playing with him. Even stranger still was that he was in fact keeping up with Jack's tempo. When Aster started playing even faster, Jack raised an eyebrow at the competition in Bunny's eyes. The time for words was done. It was _on_ now.  
  
Jack met Bunny head on by pelting out a new string of chords. Neither even noticed when a sleepy Sandy teetered in, and woke up quickly in the face of such loud and fast music. From the doorway, he nodded and tapped his foot to the beat before a smile lit up his face, and he ran over to the drum kit to give the two boys a proper beat to play to.  
  
It wasn't much longer after that, that Tooth popped her head in, and whatever words of stress she had died on her lips. "Oh, I just _love_ the flow of energy in this room!" she squealed. "Ooh! This is _great_ for the creative process! And-oh! Inspiration!" The hyped up woman practically flew to the empty chair, and pulled out a note book to start writing down words.  
  
One Jack Frost and another E. Aster Bunnymund only had eyes for each other at that moment though. The two may have forgotten anything besides the music and the competition existed if North hadn't thrown the door open with a resounding BOOM. All motion stopped, and Jack was pretty sure he wasn't the only deer in the headlights not breathing as the Russian glared down at all of them. It wasn't until the Santa look-alike began to laugh that he relaxed a little. "I like this! Do it again!"  
  
"Umm." Jack looked to Bunny who only shrugged back. "I don't think we can? It was kind of improvised." If improvised could even be applied to just how spontaneous the piece had been. "Woah, when'd you get here Tooth?" he asked when he finally spotted the colourful woman scribbling furiously in an equally feather covered notebook. She gave him a distracted wave, but otherwise, all her focus was on the words she was writing. Sandy waved cheerfully from his perch behind the drum kit, and rolled a greeting. Jack waved back confused at just how all these people had gotten in, and when.  
  
North snapped Jack back to attention by snapping his fingers in the boy's face. "I said I am liking it. Now do it again. He handed a sheaf of sheet music to Jack who only stared at it in awe.  
  
This..."How?" Really, how had the man already made sheet music for something he and Bunny had done on the spot?  
  
"This is why I am manager." North shrugged like that explained _anything_ _._ The others all took their music without question, so Jack just set his down on the music stand by his elbow.  
  
He turned to Bunny with a mischievous smile. That had been fun. "Not bad Cottontail." That was as close to a compliment as the taller man could expect.  
  
"Not bad yerself." The two shared a smile. Maybe they could be left unsupervised after all...sometimes. "I totally won that though."   
  
"Oh is that right? Sandy, you saw that right? Tell Bunny here who the real winner was." Jack puffed up his chest as if that actually made any difference on the 6'1" Hugh Jackman wannabe.  
  
Sandy played out a couple beats, and Jack wondered why he'd actually expected an answer he could interpret. North laughed, and seemed to understand whatever had just been 'said'. "He is saying he is winner. You are both very good seconds though." Jack and Bunny exchanged another glance until the Aussie shrugged it off and smiled. It _had_ been a pretty wicked drum beat.  
  
"Now, do it again!" North ordered. "Toothy, how are lyrics coming?"  
  
"Shush up North," their diva waved him off. "I was done that forever ago. I'm almost done song two now. You guys can tell me what you think later and we can do a few nip and tucks where needed." The girl returned her attention to the notebook, and the others took that as a sign to take it from the top.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to make people aware of:  
> 1) I saaaaaaaaaaaaay this updates on weekends, but my weekend is Saturday-Tuesday. Soooooooo I have a very loose definition of weekend to explain why you see such sporadic updates. (This is my making excuses so Alys has less reason to murder me every weekend for not updating when she tells me to on Friday...)  
> 2) We're nearing the end of the chapters I have previously written. There's about 4 left before I'll have to update the collection of chapters. That time also happens to coincide with when I have exams though, as well I will be taking a trip to Seattle for SakuraCon, so there will probably be a two week hiatus around then. After that you guys can kick my ass to update.
> 
> Thank you all for such nice reviews! I promise I shall finish replying when school is less of a bitch! Much love! <3
> 
> -Mirella


	19. Oopsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the way Alys and I edit these things led to lots of mistakes last time. However, I had exams so I couldn't fix the problem until now. Thanks as always to Purple Feathers for being the awesome person to point it out >.

**Chapter 19**

"Jaaaaaaack!"  
  
"There's only one-oooof!" Jack caught one flying baby sister with his stomach and one arm, and held his new guitar up with the other. They'd let him keep it! That might have had something to do with the lucky snowflake sticker on the front, but hey, free sweet guitar. Vanessa was still his main girl though, but damn if this one didn't play like a dream.  
  
"Jaack! You're home! Ohmygod! Tell me EVERYTHING! What was she like? Did you play together? Does she sing like an angel? What's Bunny like? Did you get a picture of him with his shirt off? Did you bring me anything from your trip? You missed my birthday jerk! You owe me a present! Jaaa-ack!" Her rant was cut off by a card to the face, and the sight of her brother walking into the house. The ten year old pouted, but tore open the envelope anyway.  
  
Her scream could have torn the sound barrier and shredded it for good measure. Never mind the writing inside noting that the rest of her present was in the laundry room and ready for application whenever she wanted to transform into Baby Tooth. Jack laughed while the neighbourhood watch crew came running to the 'emergency'. Emma's screams had that effect. Her scream in delight at her VIP Backstage Access pass to the Guardian's upcoming concert was no exception.  
  
His laughter was cut short by the tapping foot of a mom. "So I hear you and Miss Toothiana are getting married so Emma can be her baby sister." The smirk on his mom's face reminded Jack an awful lot of Mother Gothel in that moment, and Jack could read the 'Busted!' in her body language alone.  
  
"Heh. Kids." Okay, even he knew that was lame. "Tell ya what mom. Give me a few minutes to put my stuff down and catch up with the real world, and then I shall regale you with the glorious tale of how your son became a rock star." She rolled her eyes at his wink, but waved him upstairs anyway.  
  
The young man jogged upstairs, threw his bag of new clothes onto the bed and put Janet down gently, right next to Vanessa. He didn't even bother looking for his phone in his room, knowing full well that it would be on Baby Tooth's dresser. Sneaking down the hall, he snatched it back. He balked at the number on the display screen.  
  
Sixty-nine.  
  
Holy fuck.  
  
Most of them text messages, and a lot of phone calls included. Jack gulped at the name attached to most of them. Right. He had forgotten that they were supposed to make plans.   
  
In his defence, he wouldn't have been able to do much anyway, even if he had remembered.  
  
That wasn't really his problem now though. He put the phone on speaker and began to unpack his things while his voice mail played. Pitch wanted to know where he was, and when he was available to play again. Had wanted to know for the last two weeks at any rate. Jack cringed at the clipped tone in the later messages that just said "Call me back." Maybe it wasn't entirely his fault, but he could still understand why Pitch Black might be a little pissed off.  
  
This was going to be awkward now though. He definitely still wanted to play with Pitch. He'd worshipped the guy's music long enough. It was an honour to even talk to him, let alone have him asking after you to play together and make music. It was starting to feel like a betrayal to the Guardians though.   
  
Now that he knew them a bit better, he found they actually had a shred of talent. Actually, they all had quite a bit of talent. He had been pretty sure from the first time he heard Sandy 'talk' to North that the guy was holding back, but it was hard to tell when he always slept, and when all of them were playing crap pieces. The kangaroo was still a hard-headed, argumentative, pain in the ass. Jack very much doubted that part of his personality was a result of stardom. He could play though, and apparently had loved playing music since he had invented an egg shaped string instrument when he was four. Jack had no idea how true the story was, but it had shocked him to find out the guy had a sense of fun and creativity.   
  
Thinking of creativity, Jack was brought back to the biggest shock of the two weeks. Tooth had shown them her new lyrics, and had almost shredded them in frustration. Jack had taken one look at them and understood why immediately. While the lyrics were better than the typical lyrics on his sister's CDs it was easy to tell they were heavily influenced by that same kind of writing. It was good though. It fit at least. Just, maybe...He remembered asking to see the book, and fiddling around with some of Tooth's words. He liked the idea, and given how Bunny pointed out places where the words didn't need to rhyme, the others liked it too. By the end of the evening, they had a song that actually sounded pretty good.  
  
North was fully supportive of them all writing more songs like this. He even surprised them all with the proposal their next concert be made up of an entire set of new songs. "New Guardian, new songs! Jack of course will help write!" Jack was pretty sure he was doing a pretty good impression of a fish just then, not that the others noticed from the excited way they were all chatting about a whole new list of music. Tooth looked particularly harried by the idea, but she still had a smile despite the added stress she was screeching about. "This will be epic!" North declared happily over all the noise.  
  
With that kind of promise, Jack didn't know how he could go back to Pitch so easily. Still, he needed to give the guy some kind of reply, and if he was being honest, he still wanted to play with Pitch more than anyone else. After several more minutes of pacing the room, Jack finally typed the first thing that came to mind and sent it before he could regret his defence mechanisms applying to text as well.  
  
' _Lol. Miss me? ;)_ '


	20. Graceful Swan Diving

**Chapter 20**

Pitch stared into the darkness of his home, and the darkness only stared back. To anyone else who entered the home, it was as dark as the musician's name, but to he who had been in the dark for so long, he could see everything perfectly. What he could see _most_ clearly was that his phone had not lit up in quite some time.   
  
Or rung.  
  
Or beeped.  
  
 _‘Do SOMETHING!’_ He practically growled and launched himself at the thing again just to check in case he could have possibly missed it going off.  
  
It had been _two weeks_! He had dropped Jack off after their little caffeinated fiasco two weeks ago, and he hadn't heard from the boy since! He'd sent several messages at this point asking Jack to get back to him, and he'd gotten _nothing_! He was on the point of paranoia now, but had been blocked from making any more calls by the damned inbox being full! What was the point of such technologies if they were so inconvenient?!  
  
The worst of his fears was that Jack was doing it on purpose. That somehow, the Guardians had wriggled themselves into that genius boy's skull, and replaced all decent talent with their MiM brand drivel. It would be such a _waste_! And Pitch couldn't stand the thought of Jack playing so beneath his potential.  
  
Of Jack playing without him.  
  
Pitch had tried to keep himself productive, but that had only lasted about two days after he first got the feeling that something was _wrong_.   
  
Not that he cared. No. He had better things to do than follow some little worry about an obnoxious brat.  
  
He had even written up a song in the boy's absence. After that was done, he shredded the entire thing, and most certainly _did not pout_. He would confess to quite a bit of glowering though. Which led him to his current state.  
  
Pitch stood from his curled position on the chair, and was about to not care what Jack could possibly be up to elsewhere, when the first signs of life sparked in his phone's screen lighting up. He didn't even think about the way he threw himself at the small device in the most dignified manner, and pressed it to his ear, all in one rushed movement. His current position half on and half off the table could easily be attributed to the graceful dive he had just performed across his living room. "Hello?" Pitch answered the phone casually, only to be met with the sound of his text tone.  
  
"What?" He held the thing away from his face and looked at the offending icon that said he only had a text from one Jack Frost. Trembling fingers unlocked the phone and he was even more appalled by the text on the tiny screen.  
  
Two weeks.  
  
 _Two bloody weeks_ , and all he got was _snark_?!  
  
He shouldn't even grace the ungrateful bastard child with a response, let alone an inquiry to Jack's health and availability.  
  
DAMN YOU FINGERS! HOW DARE YOU HIT SEND?!  
  
Pitch held his breath, as he waited for the little beep to go off again.  
  
Wait! No! The brat didn't deserve his attention! He was going to go and make himself a nice cup of-  
  
Ding!  
  
Oh, well, at least Jack was polite enough to apologize. He could hardly be held accountable for unforeseen events that hadn't allowed him access to his phone. Lunch did sound like a nice way for the insufferable child to pay him back, and only Jack would call such exquisite music playing a jam session. It was possible the boy could persuade him to play together again.  
  
It was also possible for him to persuade the boy to return to his side and his side only. It was with a ‘cat who’d eaten the canary smile’ that his reply was sent and their date was set.

                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask when the next updates will be. Alys has to edit and I have to write. Rest assured though dear readers that we do intend to finish this 3 am monstrosity <3
> 
> ~Mirella


	21. Vests Make Any Outfit Look Good

_You can make it up to me with lunch. Tomorrow at Nucci's Bistro. 1:30, on the dot._

 

Jack had groaned, even though he knew that he was getting off light. Of course Pitch Black would be the kind of person to go to bistros. What the hell did people even wear on their lunch dates with their exceptionally famous peer-co-musician-flirt-buddy-things?!

 

Jack was in agony, which of course meant Baby Tooth was there tweeting every moment of it to the world from his phone- and making fun of him to boot. "Jack's got a daaaaaate," she sang. Really, the song hadn't stopped all day since Jack had said he'd be out for lunch. He was almost tempted at this point to make it into a song for the Guardians, just so she might have more lyrics to sing and could annoy somebody else with.

 

"It's not a date Baby Tooth!" he rolled his eyes at her instead, and looked through his closet and all the other clothes he'd tossed about his room in his struggle to find an outfit. "Do I look okay?" He finally gave up, completely exasperated with the whole thing. Turning when Emma twirled her finger, he held out his hands in a ‘well’ motion, waiting for her pronouncement. He had a suspicion she had taken a video of that, and that it would probably be on twitter later, but at this point, he no longer really cared.

 

"Needs a vest," she declared from her perch on his bed, and dug through the pile of clothes he'd dumped on top of her at one point. She threw it at Jack's head, and smiled when he successfully caught it with his face.

 

Jack stuck his tongue out at her as he put the thing on, and she stuck hers right back at him causing them both to break out in laughter. "Smell ya later Baby Tooth!" He snatched his phone back and ran out to the familiar whine of 'Jaaaaaaack!'

 

Twenty minutes, and one bartered car ride from Jamie, later Jack was outside the bistro with ten minutes to spare. He walked in whistling, and spotted tall, dark and broody right away, glaring down the other bistro patrons like they were invasive pests. Jack just chuckled and walked over with all his stuff in tow. "Long time no see Black. How's it going?"

 

Ever so slowly, Pitch turned his head towards Jack, and for the first time, Jack thought he might be a lot more trouble than he'd been letting himself believe. He didn't look angry, but the calm way he looked down his nose at Jack seemed to scream danger. "So it has been. Were you planning on letting me know you'd be going away?"

 

Jack gulped, and here came the awkward part. "Ummm, well it was kind if a spur of the moment trip. I wasn't even given the chance to get dressed, that's how impromptu it was," Jack laughed awkwardly at the memory. "The Guardians kind of kidnapped me?" he squeaked, and boy was he ready to buy an overpriced, fancy sandwich.

 

"I see," Pitch took a sip from his own cup, and in that moment, Pitch couldn't have looked like more of a snob. "That must have been awful," he sneered, and Jack really, really wanted that fancy overpriced sandwich now, anything to change the subject really.

 

"Um, not entirely?" Jack avoided looking directly at Pitch, but eventually had to return eye contact when things only became increasingly awkward. "It may or may not turn out that they can actually play their instruments when you give them a chance." Pitch was giving him another bizarre, snooty pokerface, so Jack just rolled his eyes and carried on. "Look, they're not all bad once you get past their drama. We started writing music together that actually sounds like something intelligible. I wrote you some stuff too, so don't pout." Jack fought his bag for the sheet music in its clutches.

 

"Ha!" he cried, finally victorious. "Read it and tell me what you think. Meanwhile, I'm going to line up for a fancy-schmancy sandwich!" Jack declared, and walked away to the reasonably sized lunch time lineup.

 

Pitch glanced over the wrinkled page, and could tell it was fairly good stuff. The darker tones of the lyrics were a bit dramatic, but it would suit his style well enough with some editing. Out of the corner of his eye, Pitch saw that Jack had more music sticking out of his bag, and a quick look to the line told Pitch that Jack would still be a while. Without a bit of guilt, he snatched the loose sheet of paper out, and recognised the names besides Jack's as those of the other Guardians. As much as he would have liked to used that as an excuse to shred the paper into tiny pieces, Pitch kept calm and read on.

 

The music Jack had given him had been pretty good, but this-- this was actually brilliant. He couldn't believe that the Guardians of all people had helped in writing this. A quick scan of the lyrics, and Pitch was neatly folding the music into his pocket. This would do much better for his comeback than as another pop drivel piece for the Guardians to butcher with techno synthesizer whathaveyous.

 

"I had no idea if you wanted anything or what you'd like, so I just kinda got you a stockpile of their baked goods. The pink thing is mine though, so hands off." Jack returned with an entire armful of food, and flopped into his seat.

 

Pitch appraised the sweets, and eventually picked one up with a satisfied smile. "I'm impressed by the music you've written Jack. We'll have to practice it together sometime if you can ever get away from those dreadful Guardians." Of course, Jack didn't need to know he was more impressed with his other piece, but they could still play Jack's less remarkable music for fun.

 

"Yeah? That'd be great. Scout's honour I won't be on a caffeine high next time," Jack crossed his heart with a finger and dove into what was indeed a fancy looking sandwich, toothpick and all. "Just promise not to burn me in return," he laughed, remembering bits of the tea incident.

 

Pitch smiled around a tart and it sounded like he may have said something along the lines of, "I make no promises."


	22. The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, so I know it's been 2 years, but here's an update, and three more immediately after. I had them in storage, and felt you guys deserved them. Hopefully I'll be able to get the rest out as well, as it's sort of a personal project for me to finish a piece now. Enjoy this interlude, and everything to come for our precious baby star <3

Jack almost hated to admit it, but his time with The Guardians was actually pretty fun. Now that they had strayed away from trash-pop, and were actually making music, Jack found everyone in the band to have quirks and personalities he could get along well with. Bunny was still an ass, but Jack was more than willing to give as good as he got with the Australian man.  
  
A month had passed since their excursion to the fancy resort in the butt-fuck middle of nowhere, and Jack was most excited about them releasing a single soon that he'd helped to write, compose and play. North had promised a pizza party in Jack's honour if it hit the top 10 in the first week, and from the sounds the other Guardians were making, it was pretty much a guaranteed thing (even if his bizarre pizza requests might not be). He'd gotten an earful for losing his sheet music for another one of their songs, but given the state of his bag at the time, they had just opted to get him a new one in hopes that no more music would fly out.  
  
What was more, Tooth and Bunny had started to do talk shows again, and Sandy was booked as a guest judge in the next season of "The Voice".  Jack had no idea how that was going to work out, but the others all assured him that all would be well. The increase in their appearance was blamed on Jack, but none of the members seemed to mind reconnecting with their fans.

 

On most mornings Tooth came in flustered and excited, bringing  tales of the fans she’d gotten to talk to, either on her social media or sometimes even at the front door. They all had stories of some sort, and they were coming to remember just how crazy some of their fans could get. Surprisingly, there were no complaints, even when things went so far beyond crazy all Jack could do was point and laugh at his fellow band mates. In hindsight, perhaps that was what had prompted “The Event”.   
  
It had all begun with a gleam in most of their eyes last week. Jack might have just been paranoid, but he swore they looked like they were up to something. Even North's usual sparkle looked more like his own mischievous smile lately.  
  
He found out why when North and some large, bearded men grabbed him, and dragged him to a limo. Jack could only flail, and roll his eyes at the familiarity of this scenario. At least this time he had a shirt on. Just like last time, everyone was there. The major difference this time was that everyone was smiling and looking right at him when he was tossed in. When he didn't say anything for a while, choosing to stare back at them all in mild horror, Tooth took the initiative, buzzing with far too much excitement for eight in the morning.  
  
"Guess what day it is!" she demanded with a 100 kilowatt smile.   
  
"Friday?" Jack tried with an awkward grin.  
  
Bunny only smirked at him, and said, "Try again Frostbite."  
  
"Not my birthday, that's not for another few months. Not the concert, 'cause North said he wouldn't stick me on a big stage until at least December...did I forget one of your birthdays?" Jack doubted it, given the likelihood his sister would have been chatting away about it if it was.  
  
"Nope. It's a good thing you have us around to make certain you're not late for your very important date." Tooth winked, and Jack blanched. Now he had a pretty good idea where this was going.  
  
"You did not set me up!" He pointed at all of them and knew from their grins that they had. "Pretty sure this is illegal somehow," Jack groaned and flopped back in his seat.  
  
"Nope. Is in contract. First though is interview so fans know you, and you know pretty girl that is date." North looked all too pleased with himself from the driver's seat, even as Jack tried to glare a hole in the old Russian's skull.  
  
"And what exactly do I have to say at this interview? That I'm Jack Frost, I like guitar, and long walks along the beach in winter?" Bunny visibly cringed at the idea of winter, and Jack smirked, already having a few ideas of ways he could make the winter months with the bassist more 'fun'.  
  
"You can," North shrugged, "Just tell them what is like to be Guardian. Tell all good things, and make them laugh. You are very funny." Now it was Jack's turn to cringe and grimace, remembering North's sense of humour a little too well.  
  
"Smile lots. Don't be afraid to dazzle the cameras with those teeth of yours!" Tooth was practically squealing now, and Jack wondered if maybe Emma wasn't more like the singer than he already feared. "We'll all be right there with you until they introduce the girl who won the date contest. Then you'll go out to Wonder World, and cameras will be there to catch all your cutest moments. Try not to let them pressure you into doing _too_ much." She winked at him, and finally leaned back in her seat, just as Jack was afraid he'd have to open the door to get some breathing space from her.  
  
"Wait, contest? How long has this been planned?!" The others all just laughed at Jack's outburst, and that did nothing to answer his question.  
  
~o*O*o~  
  
Jack wasn't sure which was more uncomfortable. Makeup had been pretty awful, but smiling too brightly and answering every question "Morning Music" and their twitter fans had to ask was quickly catching up. Thankfully, not all the questions were for him, but as The Guardians 'Newest Shining Star' a lot of the questions were still directed at him. It was about as bad as when his family would ask what his plans for the future were.  
  
HE DIDN'T KNOW!  
  
Thankfully, the interview itself was short so that the show could get to the main piece. Namely, Jack's date with one Pippa, and an entire crew of cameramen. He wasn't sure what he had expected his date to be like, but he was glad she wasn't too shy. She'd apparently been the one to pick where they had their date, and Jack would _not_ complain about getting to go into Wonder World a week before it was supposed to open, just so they could have the park to themselves. The Guardians were apparently coming too, for the sake of balancing out some of the rides, but Jack was okay with a _little_ bit of sharing.  
  
They all shuffled into the limo again, and Pippa looked around in awe. Jack knew that feeling, and helped her to explore what all the different buttons and compartments were for. He hadn't had the chance to play around in the limo yet either, so he grinned and let himself indulge for now when he had his date as an excuse.   
  
"Quit pokin' around already, would ya?" Bunny slapped Jack away as the younger man tried to investigate what some of the buttons closer to Bunny did. Jack just grinned, and backed off, ready to annoy Tooth instead.   
  
"Just looking for the skylight. Ooh! Pippa! Try that one! It looks like it could be a secret compartment!" This went on for another twenty minutes, at the end of which, Bunny, North and Tooth were quite glad to be out of the limo. Sandy of course had decided to join in on the shenanigans, and it had been nothing but chaos after that.  
  
"I can't believe you guys have Backstreet Boys in there," Jack was still trying to hold himself together, as Sandy and Pippa worked through the old dance moves of the classic boy band. Before anyone could respond, North came back with everyone's tickets and filming resumed as they walked through the gates. The second they were on the other side, Jack took Pippa by the hand and they bolted off.  
  
"C'mon! I gotta show you the best ride in the park! 90 degrees _straigh_ t down. Physics has yet to explain the cold sensation riders feel, even on the hottest day. They say the shiver that clings to you for the rest of the day is the part of you that dies after facing "The Avalanche"!" Jack was practically skipping backwards in his enthusiasm for the ride. His hands flew everywhere, and Pippa just laughed, as her arm was thrown around.  
  
"Okay, but after that, we have to go on "The Nightmare." It's pitch black in there, so you can't see a thing. They say you don't sleep for weeks afterwards, because every time you close your eyes, you remember nothing but the howling screams whistling by your ears at top speed, and the chaotic track that seems to never end." Pippa was just as excited about the rides as Jack was.  
  
Unknown to them, as well as the cameras and show producers having a field day with how adorable a couple the young pair made, The Guardians could hear everything being said.  
  
North nudged Bunny, who was looking more nervous by the minute. "I hope you like loop-di-loops," the old man teased with a mischievous smile that was beginning to look a little too familiar around the studio.  
  
"I hope you like carrots," Bunny gulped, attempting to hang back, only to be dragged forward by Sandy, who apparently really wanted to join the 'lovebirds' on "The Avalanche".  
  
After that, it became a quick competition of who could last the longest. Bunny was out after the third ride. North and Jack had both sat in the front of that icy monstrosity. "Sleigh Ride" was a very misleading title. There was little gentle, or pleasant about it for the weak-stomached Aussie.  
  
Tooth managed to last until the “Corkscrew”. She may have hung on longer if the ride operator hadn't told her that the little white things lodged in the platform were teeth that came out at such high speeds that they were stuck in the metal. There was a frightening number scattered about. She went to kick Bunny's ass at the games instead.  
  
North left to go get them lunch, and so the final three went to determine the winner of all, the last challenge. "The Nightmare" didn't even hold a light to the horror that was "The Tower of Terror". None of them could even fathom how high it went, but the evil glint in the ride operator's eye said that none of them would be coming down with pretty picture souvenirs.   
  
They all strapped in beside each other, with Jack in the middle. On the first launch up, he felt a smaller hand grab at his sleeve, and Jack looked over to see Sandy trying to hold on. They jerked to a stop about halfway up, high enough to see the whole park. Jack properly offered the drummer his hand at that point, and was returned with a grateful smile. He turned to see how Pippa was doing when they started their slower and much more terrifying ascent.   
  
The girl was white as a sheet. With a glance to the horizon that was gradually growing broader for the trio, Jack felt he could understand. It was with great reluctance, and no little amount of horror, that Jack pried his other hand off the guard bar and offered it to Pippa. She looked at him like he was crazy, and maybe he was, just a little, because he just smiled for her, certain it looked as scared as he felt.   
  
"How about we call this one a tie guys?" he asked, reaching his hand as far as he dared.  
  
She nodded and took his hand. "Not like I could even make the loser buy me lunch, since the losers down there already did." She tried a grin herself, but it was also pretty shaky. Sandy offered them both a thumb up with his free hand, before placing it safely back on the bar.  
  
Just then, the ride stopped, and from the very top, they could see forever.  
  
"Woah."  
  
That was all Jack had time to say before they plummeted back down to Earth. All of them were screaming, and Jack wasn't even touching the seat by the time they crunched down to the halfway point again. Now it was pretty certain all of them resembled the colour of paper. Heaven forbid that anyone should take mercy on them though. Instead of drifting nicely back to the bottom, the ride began to climb again.  
  
Everyone down below could hear the string of curses Jack was spewing all the way until they finally came down. All three hugged the ground, and Bunny was high-fiving the ride operator while Sandy, Jack, and Pippa tried to regain equilibrium.  
  
They sat on a bench and their food was brought to them. As predicted, the souvenir shot was awful. Jack laughingly insisted he buy one for all three of them, once he was finally able to walk again.  
  
The day continued as it had before, only with all of them avoiding the “Tower” as much as possible. Eventually the film crew called them all back together, and said it was time to go. Despite his best puppy eyes, Jack was unable to convince anyone to let them stay longer. So they all gathered back into the limo, and Pippa and Jack fell asleep before they'd even left the parking lot.  
  
"Just like a couple of kids," Bunny teased.  
  
Tooth hushed him and smiled at the sleeping teens fondly. It was all fairly quiet until they got to Pippa's place and had to drop her off. She and Jack woke very slowly, but once all her prizes for the fan contest were stuck together in a bag, together with her flattering Tower picture, Jack helped her out, and walked her to the door.  
  
None of the Guardians could hear what was being said, but they all peered closely, along with the cameras, to get a closer look. Jack held onto the bag for her, then gave her hand a kiss before giving her back her things. They could tell he was just acting it up for the cameras, but what they didn't understand was the way Jack arched his arm around, and looked like he was trying to direct traffic. She laughed at whatever it was though, and waved goodbye when she finally stepped inside.  
  
Before any of them could ask when Jack got back in the car, Jack asked, "Hey North? Can you guys just drop me off at home? We're literally like, three blocks away." Jack made the same arm gestures he'd made for Pippa and the Guardians only stared in horror.  
  
"Jack, don't tell me you told her where you live." Tooth gasped. "That's so dangerous. If you let one fan know, pretty soon they all know."  
  
"Ya put your mom in danger by doin' that Frostbite!"  
  
"And your sister," North added, his face unnaturally grave.  
  
Jack raised his hands in surrender, tempted to laugh in their faces. "Calm down guys. She's friends with my neighbour Jamie. She's not going to hurt anyone. She literally asked Jamie for the answers to all the questions your site asked about me. She was mostly in this for the free trip to the park, and I told her if she wants to meet another fan in the area, she can talk to my sister any time. Now can I go home?" At the sight of their dumbfounded faces Jack actually did laugh, but they dropped him off once they were all done punching him for being a little shit.

 


	23. Wake Up Call

_You have to believe in me_  
  
CRASH!  
  
Jack flopped back over for another ten minutes of sleep before his alarm felt the need to blast the radio at him again. Something at the back of his mind nagged at him about the song. It seemed awfully familiar...  
  
Probably one of Baby Tooth's tracks...  
  
But Emma only ever listened to The Guardians...  
  
He sat bolt upright and stared at his alarm clock as accusingly as his tired eyes could muster. That had been one of the songs he'd been working on with The Guardians! They'd said they could expect to release the new album around the same time as the concert.  
  
...  
  
Clearly this was something he would have to put more thought towards...in an hour when he was done hitting the snooze button. With that goal in mind, he fell back over again, ready to sleep.   
  
That was the plan anyway.

However, before his alarm even went off a second time, his sleep was rudely interrupted by a heavy weight throwing itself on top of him. The breath was driven from his lungs when the weight decided to jump. "Jaaaaaack!" It jumped again when he didn't say anything, and Jack gasped for the air that was forcibly leaving him, and sat up before his little monster had a chance to suffocate him again.

  
"What the he-eck Emma!" he corrected his language mid-sentence, aware his mom was probably around the corner. He rolled her off the bed instead, and took great satisfaction in the resulting 'thump' and 'ooof!'

"Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of my gallbladder being crushed." He peeked over the side of the bed to check on her. He'd be in deep trouble if he actually hurt her.

"THE GUARDIANS ARE ON THE PHONE!" she shouted, and shot up like a rocket, hitting Jack square in the nose with her head. Both Overland siblings fell over in pain, and Jack spent quite a bit of time groaning, and clutching what was probably his now broken nose.

  
Emma stood up again, much slower this time around. The way she clutched her head and glared at Jack, she probably thought she had gotten the worst of the pain.   
  
"Guardians?" Jack asked in a nasally voice as he held his nose together. He knew he was probably being a giant baby about it, but he didn't want to let go of his nose and be proven wrong. His sister nodded once, with a very dramatic pout, and stomped out of the room without another word. Jack eventually stood, and staggered after her in order to find the phone.  
  
He found it on the kitchen counter, and noted the call display said the call had been about an hour. He hadn't stayed in bed _that_ long, had he? "Hello?" he groaned, still holding the pieces of his nose together.  
  
"Jack? Is that you? You sound very strange." Jack recognized North's voice, and was grateful the old man had tried calling him first this time, instead of going straight to kidnapping.  
  
"Yeah. My sister's just a brat who beats up her older brother." He roamed over to the fridge and began to dig through for breakfast.  
  
"Do not say such things. Your sister is very nice. I like the way she is thinking," North scolded him.  
  
"Waaaaait...just how long were you and my sister talking?" Suddenly the math was beginning to come together, along with Jack's wakefulness.  
  
"Only about twenty minutes. Tooth talked to her longest. She is very tired now. Bunny still won't tell us what she said to him, but is very amusing to see him blushing." Jack was pretty sure he knew what Baby Tooth had said, and laughed, knowing he'd be getting very judging looks from Bunny the rest of the week. "Now that you are awake though Jack, I need you to come down to studio very quickly. Is most important matter." The urgent tone in North's voice woke Jack up quickly enough. Anything that happened that had the Russian mob worried, worried Jack.  
  
"Kay, just gimme a chance to throw on pants and a shirt." He hung up and ran back upstairs for clothes and his wallet, and then he ran out the door, wondering if this had anything to do with the song on the radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some plot, and gratuitous use of lines from the original movie!


	24. "Emergency Meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack is a mom, and everyone is angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

**Chapter 24**

The hall sounded exactly as it had the first time Jack had wandered down with North. Loud yelling, screeching, and drum beats could be heard.

Someone really needed to redefine "soundproof".

He ran as fast as he could, having gotten the idea that the "emergency meeting" was for an emergency situation.  
  
He didn't bother knocking, given that he wouldn't have been heard anyway. He opened the door, and sure enough, Bunny, North and Tooth were shouting, and Sandy was banging his drums. It was general chaos all around.

Too bad they didn't have a chalkboard in the room, because throughout high school, Jack had gotten quite talented at making his nails screech just so.  
  
He looked around the room, looking for something to improvise with. Really, other than other instruments and amps, there was nothing that could even come close to overwhelming the noise and shutting everyone up. So, Jack decided he'd have to pull a mom if he wanted to get any of this mess straightened out. Quietly he snuck over to Sandy, and snatched one of the little man's sticks.   
  
Sandy turned sharply, affronted at having his drum stick removed. Jack didn't make a very threatening authority figure, so he had to play the cheeky brat when he stole the other stick to at least reduce the noise. No one else in the room noticed it was any quieter, and Sandy was just silently fuming as Jack danced away from the drum kit and over to the "adults".

North and Bunny were both in direct confrontation, with Tooth screeching about her stress, and her feathers and her music in the background. Jack decided to take on two stubborn idiots with one stone, and whacked both of the older men in the back of the head with his confiscated drum sticks. Both men quickly stopped yelling, and turned to glare at Jack in anger and shock. Before either had a chance to shout at him, Jack grabbed Tooth by her feather boa and dragged her into the fray with a high-pitched yelp.  
  
"Everyone, calm down!" Jack shouted, and somehow managed to stare them all down, despite being shorter than everyone but Sandy. "What's going on?" Jack demanded, when the room was finally quiet. "North. You said there was an emergency meeting. I don't really consider everyone shouting at each other to be an emergency. No offence."  
  
"Have you not heard?" North looked shocked, like Jack should clearly know exactly why he'd been woken up an hour ago by his sister. Rather than answer, Jack just shook his head.  
  
Bunny answered in a growl, "Our song's been pinched."  
  
"What?" Okay, now Jack was ready to be as angry as everyone else. Mostly though, he was ready to be confused."Wait, so you mean that the song on the radio this morning..."  
  
"Pitch Black stole it and gave it to the radio first," North said solemnly, understanding Jack's trailing off. Then his face sparked into realization and he quickly added, "Pitch was being famous artist many years ago. He is no longer so, but he has been trying to regain fame ever since. Now with our song, he is suddenly popular again."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Jack dismissed the point casually. "Well, not the song part. That's crazy though! I swear I saw him just a little bit ago, and he was excited about his own stuff he was working on. Why would he steal, when he's already got so much to work with?"  
  
"You were with _Pitch_?" Jack flinched back a step at the intensity of North's shouting.  
  
"Yeah? I mean, we're friends. We hang out sometimes," Jack hesitated. Maybe he should have read that contract more closely? "We wrote our own songs together. I gave him a couple things for to look over the last time we met, but nothing-"  
  
"Jack, what have you done?" Tooth covered her mouth in horror.  
  
"It's not-! Listen! I'm sorry." Jack stumbled over his words. Nothing was coming out right and everyone was turning away from him; everyone except Bunny, who was glaring down at him now.   
  
"We should never have trusted you," Bunny hissed. Jack had a strong feeling this was more serious than the normal squabbling and petty fights Bunny picked. "You need to go." Jack tried to open his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Bunny shouting. "Leave!"  
  
Jack didn't waste another minute. He left as quickly as he had come, unable to take Bunny's anger and everyone else ignoring him. Just when he had thought he had finally found  a place he belonged. Just when he had thought it was time for people to actually see him for who he was.

It was all gone.


	25. Dentist Plan Delta

Jack lay listlessly on his bed, randomly plucking strings on the guitar he'd snatched from his retreat with the Guardians. He supposed he would be expected to return it sometime, given that he was out of the band. Well, technically he hadn't been officially kicked out, but it was pretty obvious he wasn't wanted anymore. So, until he got the call to bring her back, Jack would continue to play mindless tunes on Janet's strings.  
  
For the last week, Jack had done little besides play on Janet and stare at the ceiling. He was supposedly babysitting his sister, but Baby Tooth was happy enough learning Guardians tunes on the piano downstairs. He just had to remember to feed her. He had at one point looked over his contract, just to see what his youtube restrictions were now, and if he couldn't still upload songs. It didn't matter much that he had no more free access to his main account, he was too upset to even bother setting up the camera to play a cover piece.  
  
He was rudely shaken out of his haze by the sound of the doorbell. The piano stopped, and Jack could picture Baby Tooth's face, torn between stranger danger and opening the door so he didn't have to. In the end, safety won out for Jack at least. "I've got it Baby Tooth!" he shouted down the stairs. Once he slid down the stairs, he smirked, and was unsurprised to find her peering in the door between the entryway and the living room. Jack grabbed his 'Guard Crook' as Emma liked to put it, just in case the someone at the door wanted to cause trouble...or was trying to sell something.  
  
The doorbell rang again, just as Jack was pulling the door open, and Jack's jaw dropped. Of all the people Jack was expecting on his doorstep, this bastard was the last one.  
  
"Jack!" Pitch for one looked all too enthusiastic for his sudden visit, despite the glare he was getting from Jack. "Your song was a complete success. Just as I knew it would be!" Pitch looked like he wanted to grab Jack and do something ridiculous, like spin around. Jack, however, carefully maintained the gap of the threshold between them, and tightened his hold on his stick. As tempting as it was to hit Pitch, he wasn't so sure he could get away with it without some kind of assault charge.  
  
"You mean that song you stole?" Jack spat, and took a step forward.   
  
That seemed to be about when Pitch noticed the threatening stick in Jack's hand. Rather than looking scared though, Pitch looked more affronted by its proximity to his being. "Why do you have a stick Jack?" he asked, skillfully dodging the subject of Jack's anger.  
  
Jack levelled him a very unimpressed stare, and replied sarcastically, "It's a sister handler." To demonstrate this function, he reached it out to the living room door, and hooked Emma around the waist. "Little sister in," he said, pulling her into the room with him and Pitch.  
  
"Jaaaaaack!" she whined, trying to not giggle and failing.  
  
"Pitch, this is my little sister Baby Tooth. Baby Tooth, this is the man at fault for you no longer having exclusive access to The Guardians." he gestured between them, making the fact he was angry with Pitch very clear.  
  
The fact Emma was angry with Pitch was also very clear in her prominent frown, and the indignant way she declared, "I don't like you."  
  
"How charming," Pitch replied with a dry tone. He turned his attention back to Jack, and started his attempt at convincing Jack again. "Just look at what we can do together! The song is already an immense success, just think of what it will be like when the album comes out! With words and talent like yours, together we'll be unstoppable! We'll create a world where everything, everything is-"  
  
"Pitch Black?" Jack interrupted and if he weren't angry, he might actually laugh at the ridiculous way Pitch was speaking with his hands.  
  
Pitch paused in the middle of one such awkward hand position. He casually put himself back together, but continued using his hands for emphasis when he replied. "And Jack Frost too."  
  
"Uh-huh," Jack said sarcastically, and then looked down to his little sister. "Emma, Dentist Plan Delta."  
  
Without any further warning, the little girl bit down on Pitch's hand. Hard.  
  
"Ow!" Pitch squawked in pain. "She bit me!" He sounded more offended than hurt by this fact. When he lifted his hand, indignation turned to disturbed shock in both his expression and words. "She's still attached."  
  
"Yeah, Baby Tooth has some really strong teeth. In case you didn't get the message, that's a no. Now leave. You can work on your comeback alone." Jack grabbed Emma by the waist with the crook of his staff and she let go, leaving Pitch with a very stunned expression and an alarmingly red hand.   
  
Jack shut the door and walked away to the sound of Pitch's muffled shouting. "Then be alone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now Jack has NO FRIENDS! 8D And that concludes the chapters I have available to share.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why we don't come up with ideas at 3 am during bouts of insomnia kids.  
> Or have our overly persistent room mates co-author/beta/pester us about said 3 am ideas afterwards.  
> More crack to come. I promise it gets cute. Maybe if you're really nice to me, I'll even take Jack's shirt off for you!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> ~Mirella


End file.
